Penguins, Mushrooms, and Cotton Candy
by Evil Panic Goddess
Summary: Mokuba's on a sugar high, Yami found the Tic-Tacs, and everyone is running around with big funny mallets. Need I say more? *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! After my long absence chapter 6 is up!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!*
1. Mokuba's Sugar High!

Chapter 1:Mokuba's Sugar High!  
  
This is just gonna be a random stroy, started by me, after I drank Kool-Aid with three cups of sugar and stayed up till three in the morning. WARNING!! LOTS OF Y. BAKURA AND SETO KAIBA TORTURING!!  
  
Kaiba:Why can't Mokuba be tortured?!  
  
E.P.G.:'Cause he's too cute!  
  
Mokuba:YEAH!!  
  
Kaiba:I hate both of you.  
  
Japanese Lawyer:DISCLAIMER!!  
  
E.P.G.:Fine. You don't have to yell.  
  
Japanese Lawyer:NOW!!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! You think I would, well maybe if I became a millionaire, then I could but it...  
  
Japanese Lawyer:Grrr... RIGHT WAY NOW!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and if I did I would surely tell you. I only own myself and my penguins.  
  
E.P.G.:Just to let yas know, Yami Bakura will be known as Bakura and Ryou Bakura will be known as Bakura. And on with the fic!^-^  
  
Kaiba:Save me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was five in the morning and Yugi was sleeping on the coach, holding his teddy bear tightly, when the phone rang.  
  
Yugi:*Yawn* Hello?  
  
Mokuba:YUUUGGGGIIIIII!!!!!!!!! Can ya, can ya come over NOW?!?  
  
Yugi:*Groan*Do I have to?  
  
Mokuba:YYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:Fine. Who else is coming?  
  
Mokuba:Tristan... Tèa... Bakura... Joey... and and Mai!!  
  
Yugi:I'll be over soon. This better be good. Bye. *Click*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over at Seto and Mokuba's house, everybody had gathered. That is when Evil Panic Goddess rode in on a chair that was being carried be PENGUINS!!  
  
Yugi/Joey:Who's she Mokuba?  
  
E.P.G.:I AM THE ALMIGHTY AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FEEL MY POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:This is Evil Panic Goddess, also known as E.P.G. Can I have rubber duckies E.P.G.?  
  
E.P.G.:SURE!!!!! *Brings out her all-powerful laptop! She types something, then it starts raining rubber duckies!!*  
  
Mokuba:*Runs around screaming* YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone besides E.P.G and Mokuba:o_O  
  
Joey:So Mokuba, what are we doing here anyways?  
  
Mokuba:*Hugs rubber duckies* SETO TORTURE TIME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone besides Mokuba:*Anime fall*  
  
Tèa:DID IT HAVE TO BE THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?!?!?  
  
Mokuba:YES!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone besides Mokuba:*Anime sweat drop*  
  
Mokuba:Now this is what is gonna happen.  
  
Mokuba explains his plans for torture when Pegasus jumps out of a bush with a pickle gun!!  
  
Everyone:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E.P.G.:With my almighty author powers you shall DIE!!!!!!!!!! *Takes out her all-powerful laptop and types something. A bunch of deranged mushrooms start chasing Pegasus before eating him*  
  
Everyone:YEAHHHHHHHH!!!!! WE'RE SAVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba leads everyone inside the mansion.  
  
Mokuba:Now you guys keep yourselves busy while I go get Kaiba. MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! *He runs up the stairs to Kaiba's room to wake him up*  
  
Ryou:That kid scares me sometimes. *His Millenium Ring glows and out of nowhere (Well... not exactly) appears Bakura*  
  
Bakura:You scare me all the time.  
  
E.P.G.:*Pulls out her all-powerful laptop and types something. A large and heavy thing falls ontop of Bakura*  
  
Bakura:X_X  
  
Ryou:YEAH!!!!!!!!!! Where can I get one of those?  
  
E.P.G.:You can only have one if you are writing the story, which I am doing!  
  
Bakura:Why didn't you hit him?  
  
E.P.G.:'Cause he's cuter then you! *She runs over to Ryou and nearly hugs hin to death*  
  
Ryou:Can't... breath... must... get... away... X_x  
  
Everyone but E.P.G.:*Anime sweat drop*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Up in Kaiba's room...  
  
Mokuba: *Yells into a microphone. The room has been filled with very big speakers* WAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEE UPPPPPPPP KAAAAIIIIIIIBBBBBBAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba:*Is shocked be the noise and jumps out of bed. He jumps so high that he hit the ceiling* MOKUBA!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:Yes big brother? *Starts to act really REALLY cute*  
  
Kaiba:CUTENESS!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mokuba, how much sugar did you have this morning?  
  
Mokuba:A LOT!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba:I'm DOOMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Kaiba got dressed, he followed Mokuba downstairs and into the living room where he noticed our friends.  
  
Kaiba:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOKUBA?! What are they doing here?! And who's the person killing Ryou?  
  
E.P.G.:*Hugs Ryou to no end* I'M NOT KILLING HIM!!!!!! *She lets go of Ryou, who falls to the ground gasping for air. She runs up to Kaiba and hits him over to head with a mallet* TAKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba:X_x  
  
Mokuba:Can the stay, can they stay, can they stay, can they stay????? PLEASE?!?!?!? *Starts to act really REALLY cute again*  
  
Kaiba:STOP WITH THE CUTENESS!!!!!!!!! They can stay if you stop being CUTE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:YEAH!!!!!!!!! *Runs up to each person and hugs them. He only skips Bakura*  
  
Bakura:Hey?! Why didn't I get a h... *Before he can finish, Mokuba throws a bowling ball at him* X_X  
  
Mokuba:I never invited you!!  
  
Everyone besides Mokuba:*Anime sweat drop*  
  
E.P.G.:Uhh... Mokuba? When did you get so strong? Wait, I should know. I am the ALMIGHTY AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone besides E.P.G.:*Larger anime sweat drop*  
  
Mai:And I thought that Mokuba and Bakura were the only insanes ones in this fic.  
  
E.P.G.:I HEARD THAT MAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *She pulls out her all-powerful laptop and types something. Suddendly there is no floor where Mai is standing. She falls into a bottemless pit* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone besides E.P.G.:*Even larger anime sweat drop*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
E.P.G.:That's all I can think of for now. Please review!  
  
Kaiba:NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E.P.G.:SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!! *Hits him over to head with an over sized hammer*  
  
Kaiba:X_x  
  
Mokuba:Five reviews or more and she'll carry on!  
  
E.P.G.:And please give me some more ideas. Please no FLAMES!!!!  
  
Kaiba:FLAMES!! FLAMES!!!!!  
  
E.P.G.:SHUTUP!!!!!!!!! *Out of nowhere appear evil penguins that start chasing Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL BIRDS OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *Anime sweat drop*  
  
E.P.G.:Remember to review and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Evil Cans of Dr. Pepper!

*Bows to the people who reveiwed* So I didn't get five reveiws. Thankyou Sarha aka Celebi for the 52 cases of orange Tic-Tacs!! Now I just need to know who to give them to. Oh well. I am SO sorry for all you none members who tired to reveiw, now you can. I just had to switch something off, hehe.  
  
Kaiba:Can I have some Tic-Tacs?  
  
E.P.G:I see no reason why not. *Pulls out one the the Tic-Tacs cases and starts to hand it too him when....*  
  
Yami:TIC-TACS!!!!!!!!! *Runs up and grabs it from E.P.G's hand. Eats it all in three seconds*  
  
E.P.G. and Kaiba:YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:What? All the Tic-Tacs in her secret stroage is eaten.  
  
EPG:WHAT?!?! HOW DID YOU FIND THAT?!?!?!  
  
Yami:*Shrugs shoulders* Easy.  
  
EPG:I'm gonna hurt y...  
  
Japanese Lawyer:DISCLAIMER NOW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I DO OWN BAKURA THOUGH!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To think about it, that didn't sound right.  
  
Japanese Lawyer:Grrr... RIGHT WAY!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:FINE!! Can't a girl have some fun?  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own myself and my pink penguins.  
  
Kaiba:Pink penguins?  
  
EPG:Just wait and see!  
  
Kaiba:Great, I live in hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2:Evil cans of Dr. Pepper  
  
Mokuba leads everyone into the kitchen thanks to Joey's need for food. Mokuba shows him the refrigorator and he goes insane.  
  
EPG:Do you have anything to drink?  
  
Mokuba:*Nods wildly* What would you like?  
  
EPG:Hmm... Dr. Pepper!!  
  
Mokuba hands her a can of Dr. Pepper. Before she opens it, she shakes it vigorously. She opens it and it sprays all over Kaiba and Bakura.  
  
Kaiba:You just had to aim it at me, didn't you?  
  
Bakura:What about me??  
  
Kaiba:LIKE YOUR IMPORTANT!!  
  
Bakura:I'M MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOU!!!!! Thats for sure.  
  
Kaiba and Bakura get into a cat fight ending in both of them being knocked unconcious.  
  
EPG:Teeheehee. *She takes out a pink marker from her pocket and starts to draw on their faces.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Bakura and Kaiba woke up a few hours later, everyone was laughing at them.  
  
Bakura:WHAT?? WHAT??  
  
Kaiba:*He folds his arms across his chest and went to look in the mirror* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOKUBA!!!!!!!! Was this your idea????  
  
Mokuba:*Shakes his head while laughing* It was Evil Panic Goddesses idea. She did it to you too, Bakura.  
  
Bakura:*Ran up to the mirror and looked in horror at his face, which was marked with pink and purple markers* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:Do you not like it?? Teeheehee.  
  
Bakura:I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:I don't think so. *She pulls out her all-powerful laptop and types. Suddenly a whole bunch of pink and purple penguins start chasing Bakura and Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL BIRDS OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I know what you mean by pink penguins, BUT YOU DIDN'T MENTION PURPLE ONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:My bad.  
  
Kaiba/Bakura:YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a while of EPG being chased by Bakura and Kaiba, and then them being chased by evil pink and purple penguins, everbody lay in a tired, gasping for breath, pile, penguins on the bottem. That is when Yami walked in carring a blanket and a teddy bear.  
  
Yami:*Holds up the two items*Yugi, I think these are yours.  
  
Yugi:*Looks at the items his Yami is holding up* WHAT?! WHERE DID YOU FIND THOSE?! *Looks at everyone staring at him* Not that there mine or anything.  
  
Yami:*Grins evilly* On the coach you were sleeping on last night. Teeheehee.  
  
Yugi:*Turns a deep shade of red* I'm gonna kill you! *Starts chasing Yami*  
  
Everyone besides little Yugi:*Laughs histerically*  
  
EPG:WAIT!! You can't chase him.  
  
Yugi:WHY NOT?!?!?  
  
EPG:'Cause you don't have this. *Holds up a very big mallet*  
  
Yugi:*Looks at Yami evilly* Good point. *Takes the mallet then starts chasing Yami some more*  
  
Yami:WHY DID YOU GIVE THAT TO HIM?!?!?!  
  
EPG:FOR ALL THE TIC-TACS YOU STOLE FROM ME!!!!! And I thought Bakura was the 5000 year old theif, NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:But I like them.  
  
Mokuba:YOU HAVE TIC-TACS?!?!?!  
  
EPG:*Nods head*  
  
Mokuba:CAN I HAVE SOME?!?!?!?!?  
  
EPG:You allready have enough sugar.  
  
Mokuba:Oh. *Starts to act really REALLY cute again*  
  
Kaiba:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CUTENESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE HIM STOP!!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE HIM STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:*Crosses arms* I don't know why I'm listening to you, but here. *Hands Mokuba three cases of Tic-Tacs*  
  
Mokuba:*Goes into a dark corner and strokes the cases* My percious. Heehehehe.  
  
Everyone else:*Anime sweat drop*  
  
EPG:Now I have 48 things of orange Tic-Tacs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about of Yugi chasing Yami, Evil Panic Goddess hugging Ryou, and Mokuba saying 'My percious. Heehehehe' to orange Tic-Tacs, everyone entered the living road.  
  
Tèa:Could we have pizza?  
  
EPG:*Looks at Tristan and Joey who nod eagerly then grins evilly* Sure we can have pizza, and you can go get it.  
  
Tèa:*Looks at Tristan and Joey, who have halo's over their heads* Ok then. I'll... go get it... now, I guess. *Stands up and walks away*  
  
Everyone watches her walk away, then yell for joy.  
  
Mokuba:But now how are we gonna get are pizza?  
  
EPG:I'll just call Queen of the Deranged Penguins, or Teyva.  
  
Tristan:Where did Teyva come from?  
  
EPG:Don't ask, for I don't know.  
  
Tristan:But I thought that you were the all mighty author?  
  
EPG:I AM!!!!!!!!!! I just don't know how she got that nickname. But hey, it beats calling her Queen of the Deranged Penguins, right?  
  
Everyone:*Nods*  
  
EPG:Ok then, I'll call her.  
  
Mokuba:PIZZA!!! PIZZA!!! PIZZA!!! PIZZA!!! PIZZA!!!  
  
Everyone:SHUTUP!!  
  
Mokuba:Ok.  
  
EPG:*Takes out her cell phone and calls Teyva. Talks for some time, then hangs up* She'll be over soon with are pizza. She's also bringing DR. PEPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba/Bakura:NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:Oh yeesss. She'll be here in about half an hour.  
  
Mokuba/Joey:YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EPG:YEAH!!!!!! FRIEND IS COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba:Does your friend like me?  
  
EPG:Not anymore then she likes Mai, so NO!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba:Great.  
  
Yugi:What did you do with Tèa?  
  
EPG:Teeheehee. You'll see in the next chapter.  
  
Joey:Why do we have to wait till then to get pizza? I'm hungry.  
  
Ryou:Face it Joey, your always hungry.  
  
Joey:Am not!  
  
Tristan:Your too.  
  
Joey:Not!  
  
Tristan:Too!  
  
Not!  
  
Too!  
  
Not!  
  
Too!  
  
Not!  
  
Everyone else:SHUTUP!!  
  
Bakura:You two fight more then I fight with Ryou.  
  
Ryou:You don't fight, YOU BEAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura:I do not!  
  
Ryou:You do too!!  
  
Bakura:I do NOT!!  
  
Ryou:You do TOO!!  
  
NOT!!  
  
TOO!!  
  
NOT!!  
  
TOO!!  
  
NOT!!  
  
TOO!!  
  
NOT!!  
  
TOO!!  
  
Everyone else:SHUTUP!!!!!  
  
EPG:*Sigh* Well, reveiw if you want. I don't need a lot to continue, I already have ideas for the next chapter.  
  
Kaiba:Oh great, I'm as good as dead.  
  
EPG:So remember to reivew and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. A Party with Pizza and Muses!

*Looks at all the reveiws and tears start to appear in her eyes* You love me! You really love me!! Sorry, I've always wanted to say that. I am sorry for all you Seto Kaiba lovers out there. I can turn done the torture on him, but not that much. He is not my favorite character.  
  
Kiaba:Why me?!?!  
  
EPG:Anyways... Queen of the Deranged Penguins, Teyva, is coming into the story and so are our muses.  
  
Kaiba:Are they friendly?  
  
EPG:Teyva's isn't exactly nice...  
  
Kaiba:Then why does it have to come?!?  
  
EPG:She takes that bird every where with her.  
  
Kaiba:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL BIRD OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:Starayva isn't that mean.  
  
Teyva:Teeheehee.  
  
EPG:YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teyva:I can be here if I want.  
  
EPG:But you can't enter the story yet.  
  
Teyva:I know.  
  
EPG:Good.  
  
Yugi:I thought you two were friends?  
  
EPG/Teyva:We are!  
  
Japanese Lawyer:DISCLAIMER!!!!!  
  
Teyva:Ohhhhhhhhhhh!! Can I say it?!?!  
  
EPG:I don't see why not.  
  
Disclaimer:Evil Panic Goddess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! me or my muse. She does own herself and her muse.  
  
EPG:Your good. On with the fic!!  
  
Kaiba:Don't hurt me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3:A Party with Pizza and Muses!  
  
Everyone was sitting in the living room stareing at eachother.  
  
Joey:I'm hungry.  
  
Everyone else:*Anime fall*  
  
EPG:Well, this is a party. I think I should introduce all you to my little friend.  
  
Kaiba:Noooooooo!!!!!!  
  
EPG whistles loudly. A howl is heard from outside the mansion. The front door is blown open by a freak wind. A female black wolfe bounds in and over to EPG.  
  
EPG:This is Streea. Streea, say hello.  
  
Streea:Hello all!  
  
Everyone besides EPG and Streea:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEMON WOLFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:*Laughs histerically*  
  
Streea:No, I'm not a 'demon wolfe'. I am a regular wolfe, but I can also talk.  
  
Ryou:I've never seen such a creature.  
  
EPG:*Runs up to him and hugs him* Of course you haven't. She is from the planet Zooluphali!!  
  
Tristan:And where would that be?  
  
Streea:It is 5,000,372,561 light years away from planet earth.  
  
Joey:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO YOU'RE AN ALIEN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Streea:DO I LOOK LIKE AN ALIEN?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
EPG:What she means is that her and I are not aliens, but we are also not from this planet. There are some creatures on our planet that, yes, you could consider aliens, Joey.  
  
Bakura:Fascinating.  
  
Mokuba:Coooooooool!  
  
Yugi:Oh my...  
  
Kaiba:Interesting.  
  
Yami:Can I have some Tic-Tacs?  
  
Ryou:Need... air...!  
  
Tristan:That's totally boogice!!  
  
Joey:Uhhh... I'm hungry.  
  
Everyone else:*Amime fall*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After everyone was calm with the fact that EPG and Streea were from a different planet and that they had a talking wolfe with them, they went back to stareing at eachother position.  
  
Joey:I'm h...  
  
Kaiba:If you finish that, I swear, I am gonna hurt you.  
  
Mokuba:What is taking Teyva so long?!?!  
  
EPG:I... don't know.  
  
Joey:AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ALMIGHTY AUTHOR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
EPG:I... am.  
  
Ryou:Why are you talking funny?  
  
EPG:*Shrugs shoulders*  
  
Bakura:Can we do to her what she did to me and Kaiba? *Indicates face, which is still colored with purple and pink markers*  
  
Streea:You do, I bite you.  
  
Bakura:Protective, aren't you?  
  
Streea:No, I just don't like you.  
  
Bakura:You take after EPG too much.  
  
Ryou:I hope not.  
  
Doorbell:Pizza Party!!!!!!  
  
Kiaba:MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Streea:STARYAVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:TEYVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba:Who is Starayva?  
  
Streea:*Wags tail* A purple hawk of Teyva's. *Evil grin* She can't talk though.  
  
EPG:*Runs up to the door and opens it. Teyva stands there holding three bottles of Dr. Pepper and five boxes of pizza* You finally came. I thought I was gonna go insane!  
  
Teyva:Little help here?  
  
EPG:Right, right. *Takes the Dr. Pepper and puts a couple boxes of pizza on Streea's back*  
  
Everyone looks at all the pizza.  
  
Kaiba:How much did you get?  
  
EPG:Enough to feed 23 people.  
  
Mokuba:But there are only 10 of us.  
  
Teyva:If you count are muses, 12.  
  
EPG:And if you count Joey's appetite, 13.  
  
Kaiba:Then we are 10 people short.  
  
Yugi:What happened to Tèa?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tèa:*Wandering around the mall* Why did she tell me to come here? Ohhhhhh! Sale at the shoe store!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi:Oh.  
  
Mokuba:How did we see that?  
  
EPG:My special author powers.  
  
Teyva:You should feel loved.  
  
EPG:I do. Ryou should feel loved too.  
  
Ryou:No! No I shouldn't!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
EPG:*Runs over to Ryou and glomps him*  
  
Ryou:Not... again...!!  
  
Everyone encluding the muses, but excluding EPG:*Anime sweat drop*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After everyone got EPG off Ryou they went into the dining room.  
  
EPG:I have Tic-Tacs if anyone wants any.  
  
Yami:ME!!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:Anyone at all?  
  
Yami:MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:Ok, I'll give them to you Starayva.  
  
Starayva:*Coos*  
  
Yami:Grrr... I hate you.  
  
EPG:I know Yami.  
  
Yami:Oh, NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Streea:Can I have Tic-Tacs too EPG?  
  
EPG:Sure. *Hands Tic-Tacs to Teyva, who feeds them to herself and Starayva, and Streea, who eats them greedily* Now I have 44 cases left. Grrr... I need to get rid of them before I end this fic. Mokuba, do you want anymore?  
  
Mokuba:*Nod head vigorously*  
  
EPG:Ok. *Hands him 2 cases of Tic-Tacs*  
  
Mokuba:YEAH!!! *Grabs them and runs off into a corner and strokes the cases while saying 'my precious. Heehehehehe.' over and over again.  
  
Ryou:Can I have some?  
  
Bakura:Not to bright are you my hikari?  
  
Ryou:*Looks at Bakura* What do you me...  
  
Before he can finish, EPG glomps him.  
  
Bakura:You see.  
  
Ryou:I... hate... you... yami...!  
  
Bakura:I love you too.  
  
EPG glares at Bakura. She lets go of Ryou and hands him 2 cases of Tic-Tacs. She pulls out her all-powerful laptop and types. A large box falls on Bakura's head.  
  
Bakura:Owe... X_x  
  
Teyva:Things like this make me wonder about you, EPG.  
  
EPG:^-^ *Pulls out an acorn from her pocket*  
  
Starayva:*Squawks at the sight of an acorn*  
  
Teyva:Calm down, calm down. She will not throw it at you or me.  
  
Kaiba:Then who will she throw it at?  
  
Starayva:*Squawks really loudly and flies off of Teyva's shoulder. She flies over and snatches the acorn from EPG*  
  
EPG:GIMME MY ACORN BACK YOU OVERSIZED PURPLE PIEGION!!!!!!!!!!! *Chases Staryava, who flies throw a magickal door, made by Teyva. The door closes before EPG can run threw it* X-x  
  
Kaiba:Not too bad, is she? *Looks askance at EPG* Starayva, I mean.  
  
Bakura:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now you know what it feels like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:*Rubs forehead and pulls out her all-powerful laptop. She types and some force causes Bakura to run into a closed door* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura:Why do you do that?  
  
Ryou:Mayba 'cause you said that you love me?  
  
Bakura:Grrrrrr!  
  
Starayva:*Flies over to Teyva, holding onto the acorn in her left talon. She dropped it in Teyva's hand as Starayva landed on her shoulder* ^-^  
  
Teyva:Hmm... *Stares at Kaiba* I always wondered why EPG loves throwing acorns so much.  
  
EPG:Do it! Do it! Do it!  
  
Kiaba:NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teyva throws the acorn at Kaiba, which hits him in the middle of his forehead. Teyva and EPG laugh histerically, while Kaiba stares at them, hate in his eyes.  
  
Kaiba:I hate you both.  
  
Streea:You have to admitt, that was fuuny.  
  
Joey:I DIDN'T GET HIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura:Neither did I. Amazing.  
  
Joey:What about the pizza? Isn't it cooling down?  
  
EPG:I have to agree with the food master, but we can't eat it all be ourselves. I think we should call in some friends.  
  
Teyva:How about Todd and Likos!  
  
EPG:And Enomis!!  
  
Kaiba:Who the hell are they?  
  
EPG:Enomis is a friend of mine, at least, who is in love with you, Yami.  
  
Yami:Oh great. Now I am gonna learn what Ryou goes through.  
  
EPG:*Evil grin* Actually, she is worse then me. Teeheehee.  
  
Yami:NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:And what about the other two?  
  
Teyva:They are two extremely good friends of mine. Actually, they are too close.  
  
Mokuba:Uhhhh... is that a good thing?  
  
Kaiba:You don't need to know now.  
  
EPG:Well, with that we only need 7 more people.  
  
Tristan:We should invite some of the readers!  
  
Teyva:*Pats Tristan on the top of his head. Or, more precicely, his hair* Smart Tristan. Good idea.  
  
EPG:Then it's settled. 7 guests will come.  
  
Everyone:YEAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey:We can eat soon!!  
  
Everyone else:*Anime fall*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EPG:So you read the story, 7 people can join our party.  
  
Mokuba:This should be interesting.  
  
Joey:When are we gonna eat?  
  
EPG:Soon Joey, soon.  
  
Joey:YEAH!!!!!!!  
  
Teyva:You bring me great pain Joey.  
  
EPG:I was thinking, that when we get our 7 people, I should bring in some intertanment.  
  
Kaiba:What did you have in mind?  
  
EPG:Ohhhhhhhhhh, nothing. Just some ideas from commercials.  
  
Kaiba:You watch too much TV.  
  
EPG:NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Streea:Face it EPG, you do. Can I call you by your other name?  
  
EPG:What other name did you have in mind?  
  
Streea:Azari?  
  
EPG:I don't care, but only you and Teyva can call me that.  
  
Streea/Teyva:Fine with us, Azari.  
  
EPG:Why did I agree to that?  
  
Bakura:'Cause your incredibly stupid.  
  
EPG:I am NOT!!  
  
Bakura:You are too!!  
  
EPG:I am not!!  
  
Bakura:You are too!!  
  
NOT!!  
  
TOO!!  
  
NOT!!  
  
TOO!!  
  
NOT!!  
  
TOO!!  
  
NOT!!  
  
Everyone else:SHUTUP!!!!!!  
  
EPG:Fine, fine. Like I said before, only 7 people can join my party. So if you want to join, say so in the reveiw!!   
  
Mokuba:Can I say the last part?  
  
EPG:I think I now what your talking about so, sure!  
  
Mokuba:YEAH! Remember to reveiw and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!  
  
EPG:Good job shorty. Bai bai now!! 


	4. Death, our Good Friend!

I'm am SOO happy so many of you want to join. I'll just have Enomis and Todd bring more pizza. Death will also bring some, but not any that you would want to eat.  
  
Kaiba:Who is Death?  
  
Teyva:It's a mystery. *Winks at Azari*  
  
EPG:Whatever. Anyways, the people who are coming so far are; Shadow Queen, Dragonic Wolf, Duelist of Middle Earth, Dragon Swordspro, Lissa the Duelist Queen, and Angel Reaper. That is a lot of people. *Hands shoes to Duelist of Middle Earth* You may shine them now.  
  
DME:*Grabs shoes* At least I get pizza.  
  
EPG:That's right.  
  
Teyva:Don't forget Likos and Todd!!!  
  
EPG:Why would I forget them? They're your 'friends'.  
  
Kaiba:Is Death, you know, DEATH?  
  
Teyva:Mayyyyyyybbbbbbbbe.  
  
EPG:You never know with our friends.  
  
Japanese Lawyer:DISCLAIMER!!!!!!  
  
EPG:Why do you always yell?  
  
Japanese Lawyer:FUN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:*Rolls eyes* RYOU!!! Time for you!!!  
  
Ryou:*Walks over* Do I have to?  
  
Japanese Lawyer/EPG:YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou:Fine.  
  
Disclaimer:Evil Panic Goddess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! our guests, Teyva or Teyva's muse. She does however own herself, the pizza, pink and purple penguins, her muse, and the 50 bucks that will soon be mine.  
  
EPG:*Pulls out the money*Good job. *Hands him the money, then glomps him*  
  
Ryou:Why... do... I... bother...?  
  
EPG:'Cause you aren't that bright. On with the fic!!  
  
Kaiba:What about Death?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4:Death, our Good Friend!  
  
Everyone wandered back into the living room. Teyva sat on a couch between Joey and a rock, no, really. Azari sat in a chair next to Ryou, quite squished. Tristan sat between Yami and Bakura, who were glaring at eachother. Mokuba sat on Kaiba's lap, while he sat on a chair. Yugi stood behind the couch Tristan, Yami, and Bakura were sitting on.  
  
Teyva:*Stares at the pizza* I wonder when Todd and Likos will come with more?  
  
A dark mist rolls under the door and over to where the rock is. It materializes into.................... DEATH!! ((Just to let yalls know, Death speaks in only capitals.))  
  
Teyva:HEY DEATH!!!!!!!  
  
Joey:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE GRIN REAPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Death:I AM DEATH, AND IF YOU MUST CALL ME THAT SILLY OTHER NAME, DO IT RIGHT! IT'S THE GRIM REAPER, YOU SILLY CHILD, YOU JOEY WHEELER!  
  
Joey:HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?!?!?!?  
  
Death:I AM DEATH, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?  
  
Joey:Pizza?  
  
Streea:Did ya bring it?  
  
Death:YES STREEA, I BROUGHT THE MOLDY PIZZA.  
  
Streea:YEAH!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:Can we eat it?  
  
Death:YOU CAN, BUT I WOULD SUGGEST NOT.  
  
Teyva:*Moves rock so Death can sit down* So, how's hell?  
  
Death:*Eases into the seat vacated by the rock* OH, ALL RIGHT. NOT AS BAD AS IT COULD BE. I MEAN, IT HASN'T FROZEN OVER YET, HAS IT?  
  
Teyva:I wouldn't know. I haven't visited you for, oh, about five years. But I'm glad to hear it hasn't frozen over.  
  
Everybody excluding the muses, Death, EPG, and Teyva:O_o?  
  
Death:GLAD TO HEAR THAT SOMEBODY CARES. BUT THIS BLACK ROBE GETS AWFULLY STUFFY DOWN IN THE HEATS OF HELL. JUST LAST SATURDAY WE HAD A HEAT WAVE.  
  
Kaiba:*Puts Mokuba on the chair and slowly walks to the nearest window* ((Whispering)) If I can jump out, then maybe I would be injured, but at...  
  
Death:SILLY CHILD. *Snaps fingers and Kaiba is standing in his boxers. Azari and Teyva brust into tears and roll on the floor with laughter. Mokuba stares at his older brother*  
  
Mokuba:Jeeze, big brother, you should shave more often.  
  
Kaiba:MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
Kaiba:Oh shit!  
  
EPG:I'll get it!!! *Runs over to the door laughing*  
  
Kaiba:Oh shit, oh shit...  
  
Teyva:WE NEED TO KEEP THE RATING AT PG, KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:*Opens door to see...................................................... Shadow Queen and Dragonic Wolfe* Hello!! Welcome to the Kiaba mansion, that was fun to say. If you look over there, you see Death. If you look straight ahead of you, you see Kaiba, standing in only his boxers.  
  
SQ:Kaiba, when will you learn not to expose yourself in public places?  
  
Kaiba:*Turns a deep, DEEP shade of red* BUT IT'S MY HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:What about me? Don't I live here? Don't you love big brother?  
  
SQ:Oh well. *Runs over and glomps him* You look cute though!  
  
Wolfe:Uhhh... is this entertainment?  
  
EPG:Death, mayyybbe. Kaiba, yes.  
  
Wolfe:Good show then.  
  
EPG/Teyva/Death:THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everybody recovered from laughing, but Death, being himself, didn't put the clothes back on Kaiba, and 'mysteriously' all his other clothes went poof. Death was sitting by Teyva, who was sitting by Joey, who was sitting by Wolfe, who was on the arm of the couch. EPG was sitting, once again, on the chair with Ryou. Kaiba was off searching for anything to wear. Mokuba and Yugi were squished together on the chair and Tristan was seperating Yami and Bakura, once more.  
  
Kaiba:*Storms down the stairs* There is NOTHING that will fit me in this entire MANSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Death:TEEHEEHEE.  
  
Teyva:You can have my purple robe. It might be a bit short, but it will work, 'sides, your scaring me.  
  
Kaiba:*Turns neon pink* Uhhh... thankyou?  
  
Teyva:*Takes off purple robe and throws it at his face. She is wearing a black leather tank top and tight black leather pants. She has a spikey dog collar around her neck and spikey bracelets around her wrists. With her purple hair, she looks like a punk*  
  
Yami:*Stares endlessly at her* Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..................  
  
Teyva:*Glares at Yami* So I look like a punk.  
  
Yami:All you need now is a couple extra belts, and it would be PERFECT!!!!!!  
  
Teyva:*Looks down at her waist* I don't think so. Belts would make me look fat. And I am NOT anorexic!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:Uhhhhhhhh... right.  
  
The doorbell rings. EPG gets up to answer it but...  
  
Death:NO NEED TO DO THAT. *Snaps his fingers and a butler about 4 feet tall with no head and a moldy suit appears in a puff of smoke. It walks over and opens the door*  
  
Teyva:It is so nice to have Death as our friend.  
  
EPG:Isn't it though?  
  
Todd and Likos walk in, holding more pizza.  
  
Todd:You told us to bring more pizza, so I bought 3 and Likos got 2.  
  
EPG:Now we have enough pizza for 36 people.  
  
Yugi:Don't you think that is more than enough?  
  
Tristan:But Yugi, remember, we have Joey to feed.  
  
Joey:HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't eat that much.  
  
EPG:O_O Really?!? I must consult with the shadows. *Floats over to a dark corner and slides into the wall*  
  
Everyone else:O_o?  
  
Likos:*Finally getting rid of the pizza in his arms, notices Teyva* TEYVA!!!!!!!! *Runs over to her, but before he can reach her, Todd trips him* X_x  
  
EPG:*Sways back from the corner and looks at Joey* The shadows told me to do this. *Brings out her all-powerful laptop and types. Joey suddenly turns into a cute, fuzzy wittle puppy dog*  
  
Joey:^-^ Woof! *Crawls onto Teyva's lap, wagging tail madly*  
  
Teyva:How cute! *Looks at Likos* You ok down there?  
  
Likos:Um, I think so. But Todd's foot seems to be in my way.  
  
Todd:How clumsy of me.  
  
Likos:*Looks up at Todd* Why? WHY?!?  
  
Todd:I dunno. *Walks over and sits next to Teyva*  
  
Teyva:Hello Todd!! Sorry about your foot. Is it hurt?  
  
Likos:WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?!?-\./-  
  
Teyva:*Looks down at him* If you get up there might be room behind me on the back of the couch.  
  
Likos:*Gets up and manages to sit behind Teyva*  
  
Joey:Grrrrrr....((Directed at Likos, Death, and Todd))  
  
Yugi:I think everyone here, besides Tristan and I, have gone insane.  
  
Ryou:Why haven't I said anything?  
  
EPG:'Cause I was busy doing other stuff, cunsulting with the shadows for one.  
  
Ryou:Well it's better than bein....  
  
Before he can finish, EPG glomps him.  
  
Ryou:Why... do... I.... bother....?  
  
Bakura:You already said that at the beging of this chapter.  
  
Ryou:So... what...? Do... I... care...? NO...!...!...!  
  
Doorbell:GUEST'S ARE HERE!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba:Mokuba, when do you ever have time do kill the doorknob?  
  
Mokuba:I'm always cleaning up the shaving cream all over the bathroom after you shave, so you think I would have time.  
  
Kaiba:MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The undead butler opens the door. At the door are........................................ Angel Reaper and Lissa the Duelist Queen!!  
  
Angel:Nice butler. Can I have him.  
  
EPG:Talk to Death about it.  
  
Angel:Uhhhh... right.  
  
LDQ:RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs over and glomps him*  
  
EPG:NOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs over and glomps him as well*  
  
Ryou:You...... just...... had...... to...... invite...... her.......?  
  
EPG:I don't know now.  
  
Ryou:You're....... smart........*Before he could finish, he passed out*  
  
EPG/LDQ:IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Point at eachother*  
  
Teyva:You are very strange people. *Shakes head*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone is standing or sitting in the living room, that is all you need to know.  
  
Death:IS EVERYONE HERE YET?  
  
EPG:No. Enomis should arrive with more pizza soon.  
  
DoorBell:DEATH HAS COME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Death:NICE ONE MOKUBA.  
  
Mokuba:*Bows head* Thankyou.  
  
Kiaba:Teyva, your robe is too short.  
  
Teyva:I told you that already.  
  
The undead butler with no head opened up the door. At the door was standing........................................................ Enomis!! She has holding 3 boxes of pizza.  
  
Enomis:Can someone take these?  
  
Death:HAND THEM TO THE BUTLER NEXT TO YOU.  
  
Enomis:Uhhhh... Ok. *Hands them to the butler, then notices that he has no head, and is of the living dead* AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where did her come from?!?  
  
Death:HE IS ONE OF MY GOOD FRIENDS.  
  
Butler:Uhhhh.... *More moaning*  
  
Enomis:Uhh... right. *Looks around the room. She looks at Kaiba and holds in laughter*  
  
Kaiba:That's right, LAUGH!!!  
  
Enomis:Ok. *Brusts out laughing*  
  
Kaiba:I just had to say that.  
  
Mokuba:Yes you did big brother.  
  
Kaiba:Mokuba, do you know where the duck tape is?  
  
Mokuba:No, why... YOU WOULDN'T!!!!!!!!! Would you?  
  
Kaiba:Right now, YES!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:If you did, I would get EPG to untape me and then I would tell about the time, not long after we got of the orphange, when you thought...  
  
Kaiba:*Runs over at puts his hand over his mouth* THAT IS BLACKMAIL YOU STUPID KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:*Pushes hand away*that you were...  
  
Kaiba:WHAT WILL MAKE YOU SHUTUP?!?!?!?!?  
  
Mokuba:Hmm...  
  
Death:I COULD GIVE YOU ANYTHING.  
  
Mokuba:Really? Hmmm... Can I have a birdy?  
  
Death:OF COURSE MOKUBA. *Snaps his fingers and a raven flies over to Mokuba* THIS IS ZUIMEDAH. HE IS YOURS.  
  
Mokuba:Cooooooool!!!! *Pats Zuimedahs head*  
  
Zuimedah:*Caws* ^-^  
  
Kaiba:DEMON BIRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY????? WHY DID YOU ASK FOR A BIRD?!?!?!?!? WHY COULDN'T IT TIC-TACS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Mokuba:The birdy is cooler then Tic-Tacs.  
  
Zuimedah:*Flies over and pecks at Kaiba's head*  
  
Kaiba:GET IT OFF!!!!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs around screaming that*  
  
Enomis:Ok then. *Looks at other people*  
  
Yami:*Hiding behing couch* Don't find me, don't find me, don't find me, don't find me, don't f...  
  
Enomis:YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:HOW DID YOU FI... *Notices that the couch was moved by Bakura and Ryou* I HATE YO...  
  
Enomis:*Before he can finish Enomis glomps him* AAAAAAKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Kisses his nose and cheeks*  
  
Ryou:She is worse then EPG.  
  
LDQ:What about me?  
  
Ryou:Yup, you too.  
  
EPG/LDQ:*Look at eachother and nod. They run over to Ryou and glomp him*  
  
EPG:Good that we can get along.  
  
LDQ:Yup!  
  
Doorbell:SETO NEEDS TO SHAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba:MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:What? You do.  
  
SQ:You got to admitt, Kaiba, Mokuba is right. But I think you cute when you look like a monkey! *Glomps him*  
  
The undead butler with no head opens the door. Standing at the entrance, stareing at Kaiba, are............................................. Duelist of Middle Earth and Dragon Swordspro!!  
  
Dragon:Hey EPG!! What's up with Kaiba?  
  
EPG:Encounter with Death.  
  
Dragon:Uhhhhhhhh... right. Do you have any Tic-Tacs left?  
  
EPG:Yeah! *Hands him 4 cases of Tic-Tacs* 40 left.  
  
DME:*Hands EPG her shoes* All shiny clean.  
  
EPG:Thankyou! *Puts shoes back on* Have some Tic-Tacs. *Gives DME 3 cases of Tic-Tacs* 37. Who to give them to now.  
  
Yami:*Finally got Enomis to stop hugging and kissing him* MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:*Evil grin* Only if Enomis can glomp you some more.  
  
Yami:Do I look THAT desperate?!?  
  
EPG/Enomis:*Nod heads*  
  
Yami:Fine. *Takes 2 cases of Tic-Tacs, then gets glomped after he ate it withen five seconds* o_*  
  
EPG:Only 35 left.  
  
Mokuba:*Got Zuimedah off Kaiba* Can I have some?  
  
EPG:Sure. *Hands him 3 cases of Tic-Tacs*  
  
Mokuba:Now you only have 32 left. *Feeds them to himself and Zuimedah*  
  
Yugi:I haven't said anything for a while.  
  
Angel:You don't need too! ^-^ *Runs over at glomps Yugi*  
  
Yugi:I... never... expected... that...!  
  
EPG and LDQ look at eachother and nod. They glomp Ryou again.  
  
Ryou:I... should... be... getting... used... to... this... but... I'm... not...1  
  
Likos:*Looks down at Teyva* Give us a kiss.  
  
Teyva:Ok. *Kisses Joey's little dog head*  
  
Joey:Woof! Woof! ^-^ *Wags tail happily*  
  
Teyva:*Looks at Death* You do not mind if I don't give you a kiss, right?  
  
Death:OF COURSE TEYVA.  
  
Teyva:*Sighs* Good. *Kisses Todd*  
  
Todd:I got a kiss!  
  
Teyva:*Looks up at Likos* I am sorry. I am out of kisses.  
  
Likos:*Glares evilly at Todd and Joey* I hate you too.  
  
Joey:Grrrrrr... ((Dericted at Likos))  
  
Todd:I thought we were friends.  
  
Yami:Someone... get... her... off... me... for... she... is... hurting... my... ear...!!!  
  
Enomis:Hmmhmhmhmh. Tasty. *Continues to bite Yami's ear*  
  
Death:YOU SILLY HUMANS ARE VERY STRANGE.  
  
Mokuba:*Stares wide eyed at Enomis and Yami* Uhhhhhhh... Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba:*Escapes from SQ* AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs over to Mokuba and covers his eyes*  
  
Tristan:This is totally BOOGICE!!!!  
  
EPG:You could leave then.  
  
Tristan:Then who will take care of Joey?  
  
EPG:Good point.  
  
Death:I THINK WE SHOULD END THIS CHAPTER HERE.  
  
Everyone else:*Nods*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EPG:That was interesting. I still have to introduce a few more guests. If anyone else wants to join, YOU CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:What about Tèa?  
  
EPG:Oh, she'll be back. Not any time soon then.  
  
Enomis:*Chasing Yami*COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Death:WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TOO UP HERE? SOON, HELL WILL FREEZE OVER.  
  
Teyva:That will be sooooooo sad, but hey, you can always come live with me.  
  
Tristan:What about Joey?  
  
EPG:Right! He's still a dog! *Pulls out her all-powerful laptop and deletes something. Joey turns back into himself*  
  
Joey:Ohhhh... I like being a dog.  
  
EPG:I'm sorry Joey.  
  
Kaiba:Can I have my clothes back yet?  
  
Death:LET'S SEE, I DON'T FEEL LIKE SNAPPING MY FINGER JUST YET SO... SORRY, NO.  
  
Kaiba:Not nice. Where did Mokuba go?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Up in control room. Mokuba:And then this will be another thing it will say and this and then this.....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba:Oh, great, I'm doomed.  
  
Streea:You always where.  
  
Kaiba:I'm also going insane. A talking wolfe. What's next?  
  
Death:HOW ABOUT A PARADE OF SPIDERS, OR CHICKENS?  
  
EPG:DEATH!!! You're giving away the next chapter.  
  
Death:SORRY 'BOUT THAT.  
  
EPG:It's fine.  
  
Teyva:I get to say something, yeah! If you want to join, say so in your reveiw.  
  
Ryou:Remember to reveiw and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!! Another 50 bucks.  
  
EPG:*Hands him a 50, then glomps him* Bai bai now!! 


	5. Hobbits, Beer, and Tic-Tacs!

I am sorry it is taking me forever to write the chapters, I know. I will try to get them up faster. The next chapter will be up shortly after this one. I would like to thank Adaele for the Tic-Tacs.  
  
Yami:How much did she give you?  
  
EPG:You'll see when she enters the story this chapter. I will also have some other guests, including; Adaele, Kaiser Daisuke, Ryoko, Bleeding Angel and her Yami, Ariyah-Chan, Typhoongal2002 and Female Artic SnowWolf. Oh, and Angel Reaper, you will have more lines in this chapter. It is hard controlling so many people.  
  
Yami:GET RID OF ENOMIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:Why would I do a silly thing like that?  
  
Yami:I don't like you.  
  
Enomis:YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Glomps him*  
  
EPG:I wouldn't think so.  
  
Teyva:Where did Death go?  
  
EPG:He said that he had a few calls to make.  
  
Teyva:Ok then.  
  
Death:*Walks over and hands cell phone to EPG* THANKYOU FOR LENDING IT TOO ME.  
  
EPG:No problem. Will you say the disclaimer now?  
  
Death:OF COURSE I WILL.  
  
Japanese Laywer:Grrrrr...  
  
Disclaimer:EVIL PANIC GODDESS DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OUR GUESTS, TEYVA, ME, STARAYVA, OR THE PEOPLE FROM LORD OF THE RINGS. SHE DOES HOWEVER OWN HERSELF, HER TIC-TACS, STREEA, AND THE PIZZA.  
  
EPG:Thankyou Death. That was good. And I didn't lose 50 dollars.  
  
Ryou:Why couldn't I say it?  
  
EPG:'Cause you said it yesterday! *Runs over and glomps him*  
  
LDQ:You forgot about me!  
  
EPG:No I didn't. There is still some of him left.  
  
Ryou:Why... me...?  
  
Bakura:'Cause the girls always digged people like you.  
  
Ryou:Then... why... don't... they... glomp... you...?  
  
LDQ:*Runs over and glomps Ryou as well*'Cause Bakura is evil, mean, pushy...  
  
Bakura:ENOUGH!!! I AM NOT!!!  
  
LDQ/EPG:YES YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!! *Evil glare*  
  
Bakura:I do not agree.  
  
Kaiba:When can I have my clothes back?  
  
Death:NOT FOR A WHILE. THE READERS LIKE THE IDEA OF YOU NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES, EXCEPT FOR YOUR BOXERS.  
  
Kaiba:At least I have this purple robe, even if it ends at my knees.  
  
EPG:I think I should start to fic now.  
  
Kaiba:NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:And on with the fic!!  
  
EPG:That was my line. -.-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5:Hobbits, Beer, and Tic-Tacs!  
  
Everyone was sitting in the living room, except for Kaiba, who went on a smashing rampage.  
  
Mokuba:He scares me sometimes.  
  
Teyva/EPG:Sometimes?  
  
Death:ALL YOU SCARE ME. EXCEPT FOR YOU TWO, TEYVA AND EPG.  
  
Teyva/EPG:We feel so LUVED!  
  
Doorbell:Deranged people waiting to kill whoever gets in their way are coming to have a party!  
  
Yugi:*Looks at Mokuba*This was the weirdest one you have thought of.  
  
Mokuba:*Evil grin*They get better.  
  
Kaiba:*Stops smashing stuff for a moment*What do you mean?  
  
Mokuba:*Halo appears over his head*Ohhh, nothing special.  
  
The undead butler with no head opens the door to reveal.............................................. NO ONE!!!!!!! Everyone runs over to the door. They look out side to see....................................... Adaele and Female Artic SnowWolf!!!!! They are both standing next to a pile of Tic-Tacs, containing all the flavors.  
  
EPG:This is a special gift from Adaele if I'm right.  
  
Adaele:You are right. They are for everyone.  
  
Everyone:YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:I think I will be nice to you Yami. You can have as many as you want.  
  
Yami:YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIC-TACS ARE MIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Dives into the pile of Tic-Tacs*  
  
Enomis:Wait for MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *Dives in after him*  
  
Mokuba:WHAT ABOUT ME?!?! *Begins to run to the Tic-Tacs, but is stopped by Kaiba, who grabs him by the back of his shirt*  
  
Teyva:*Looks after Yami and Enomis, bringing her hand to her mouth to cover an evil grin*How risque.  
  
EGP:Teyva, you are very evil.  
  
Teyva:Why thank you.  
  
Kaiba:*At random*Mokuba, do you remember a certain 'problem' you had when you were younger? I do.............  
  
Mokuba:*Looks at Kaiba*What are you talking about? What 'problem'?  
  
Kaiba:Oh, what happened when you had bad dreams in the middle of the night. YOU know.....................  
  
Mokuba:Uhh... actually, I have no clue to what you are talking about.  
  
Kaiba:*Sly grin*Ahhhh, how should I put this. A 'bed' problem. Another word is involved. It is a very soggy word.  
  
Everyone glances at Mokuba for a long time, encluding Yami and Enomis, who popped their heads out of the Tic-Tacs.  
  
Mokuba:*Blushes bright red*Umm.... still don't know quite what you mean. I think..............  
  
Kaiba:*Sly grin becomes evil grin*Really? Not when you were really young, when you used to come running into my bedroom, crying and all, ah, um, how to say this. Damp? Yes, that's it.  
  
Mokuba:*Throws himself at Kaiba and begins succeding in trying to choke him*DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PROMISED TO NEVER REPEAT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL FIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba:*Gasping*My bad. I thought you told me not to tell anyone about the FIRST time that it happened. You never said anything about the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh...  
  
Mokuba:SHURRUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Continue to laugh for another five minutes*  
  
Teyva:*Once she has stopped crying*Oh dear. Kaiba, your face. It's all purple. It matches my robe very nicely. Good job, Mokuba, for helping your brother achieve colour coordination.   
  
Mokuba:NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Nearly cuts Kaiba's head off with finger nails*  
  
Kaiba:Gack...................... must......... breathe............. must........ get............ small............ poisonous.......... beetle........ off.......... neck....................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gack................. must......................... breathe...................!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teyva:Oops. Gone too far, Mokuba. He's turning blue.  
  
Mokuba:*Flies at Teyva*DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba:AIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO MORE BEETLE ON NECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU TEYVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teyva:You............ know............ that........... if........ you..................... hold........ my................. neck............ too......... long....... Azari.......... will........... bite..........you.............. or.............I'll.................. blast...........your................... head.............off!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:Did you forget about Starayva?  
  
Starayva:Squawk!!!!!!!!!! *She dive-bombs Mokuba, trying to peck his eyes out*  
  
Todd:Mokuba, I think you're hurting Teyva.  
  
Likos:Teyva, is this a bad time to ask for a kiss?  
  
Teyva:*Glares at Kaiba, than Likos*If........ I............could............. I............would............ be.............strangling.......... you......... right................. now. But........... if..........you...... get.............. thing.............. off.............. my..............neck............, yes........ Likos, ...............I................. will................give.................you................ a..................kiss.  
  
Likos:OK!!!  
  
Frodo:I guess this is a bad time to say hello.  
  
Legolas:Well, if you could see, Teyva is half dead, so YES YOU UNDERSIZED POLITICIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enomis:NOT NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs over and hits Legolas on the head with a mallet*  
  
EPG:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Starts to throw souls at Enomis* ((In our little language, Teyva's and mine, souls mean socks and socks mean souls. Simplified: Souls=Socks.))  
  
Mokuba:*Jumps off Teyva and sways over to EPG* YOUR TURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:I think not little person. *Hits him over to head with a herring!*  
  
Mokuba:x_X  
  
EPG:I thought that would work.  
  
Teyva:Can.....breathe......! *Sees Legolas* Legolas!!!!!!!! *Runs over and gives him a kiss*  
  
Likos:*Scowls* What about me?  
  
Teyva:If you want a romantic kiss, you should wait. I'm only giving out small ones right now.  
  
Legolas:Really? *Gives Teyva a big kiss*  
  
Teyva:Ahhhhhh, but YOU gave that kiss, not ME!  
  
Enomis:FRODO!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs over and glomps him* YAMI!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs over and glomps him* I have a problem.  
  
Yami/Frodo:GLOMP HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Point at eachother*  
  
EPG:There is only one person I love. *Runs over and glomps Ryou*  
  
LDQ:Any room for me?  
  
EPG:Of course!  
  
LDQ:YEA!!!!!!!!!! *Runs over and glomps Ryou as well*  
  
SnowWolf:*Looks over at Bakura, who is enjoying the show* You know Bakura, I have been meaning to do this ever since I met you. I think know would be the perfect time, since everyone else is slowly dieing. *Pulls a large mallet out from behind her back. Starts to chase Bakura, hitting him over to head every three seconds or so*  
  
Bakura:SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OWE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X_X!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:Ya know, I really think that Tristan and I are the only sane ones here.  
  
Joey:*Runs over to everyone* I wouldn't count on that Yuge. Tristan is at the top of the roof, standing at the edge, saying that he can fly.  
  
Everyone:*Stops what they are doing* WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Angel:That idiot is gonna kill himself!!!!!!!!  
  
DME:I wonder if I offer to shine his shoes with my tongue, will he back away from the edge then?  
  
LDQ:I think this is worse then that!!!!!!  
  
Adaele:What nice people will do when they enter the wrong crowd.  
  
Angel:You calling us the wrong crowd? Us special guests are the sanest people here!!!!!  
  
Adaele:Actually, that is the truth.  
  
Dragon:What drives people into this stuff?  
  
DME:I don't know why he would refuse an offer to get his shoes all nice and clean with the power of my tongue.  
  
SQ:How strange. My shoes could do with a nice polish.  
  
DME:I don't see you standing at the edge of a really tall building's roof about to jump off cause you think you can fly!!  
  
SQ:True. I kinda like it on the ground. Jumping off would unify me with the ground, but in a squishy kind of way.  
  
Dragon:How are we gonna stop him?  
  
Adaele:I dunno.  
  
Wolf:I don't think there is any hope in stopping him.   
  
Angel:Really? How terribbly sad.  
  
SQ:Sad? Sad. You could always shine his shoes once he is dead.  
  
DME:I don't think so. Besides, they would most likely taste very funny.  
  
SQ:True. Oh well. I guess nothing good can be taken out of this.  
  
Wolf:We could offer him money.  
  
LDQ:I would, but then I wouldn't have any left. I didn't bring that much.  
  
Wolf:How much did you bring then?  
  
LDQ:Hmmm... *Digs around in pocket* About $3.76 in pennies.  
  
Wolf:No. That won't do at all. Pennies just doesn't sound glamorous enough.  
  
LDQ:Picky picky picky.  
  
Adaele:What strange people you all are.  
  
DME:We love you too, Adaele.  
  
Angel:THERE IS A PERSON ABOUT TO COMING RUSHING DOWN ON US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone runs up to the top of the roof.  
  
Wolf:There are a lot of levels in this mansion of yours, Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba:It wasn't cheap, so I would think so.  
  
Tristan:I CAN FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POUR LE CONTENTMENT ET LA SENTE DU CHAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey:What was that?  
  
Angel:I couldn't really tell. It seemed to me like something you would read when looking at the side of a french cat scratching post. Something about pouring to the contentment of your cat. I bet that means cat nip.  
  
Adaele:DON'T SAY CATNIP!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Her kitty runs over and begins attacking Angel's shoelaces, meowing*  
  
Tristan:I CAN FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey/Yugi:NO YOU CAN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:DON'T ACT LIKE A POLITICIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey:DON'T BE STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:*Glances at Joey* Like politicians.  
  
Joey:Yea, ok. DON'T BE STUPID TRISTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SQ:Too late.  
  
Tristan jumps off the edge screaming 'I am a politician that can fly' at the top of his lungs over and over again, before hitting the ground.  
  
Everyone else:Ouch.  
  
Tristan:I'M nOt DeAd YeT!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristan was taken to the hospital, via ambulence. Everyone made it back into the living room, Joey ranting on about how his friend turned out to be stupider then him.  
  
Death:I THNK THIS WOULD BE A GOOD TIME FOR SOME ENTERTAINMENT. *He snaps his fingers and spiders come out of the kitchen, cha-chaing*  
  
Teyva:But where is Death Spider? I do not like cha-chaing spiders.  
  
Everyone else:O_o  
  
Death:I HAVE NOT SEEN DEATH SPIDER FOR A WHILE.  
  
Teyva:Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllll, I think it would be a good time to bring him over!!!!  
  
Death Spider:*Falls through a magickal portal in the ceilling and lands on Kaiba's head* hello everyone. hello again teyva, death.  
  
Teyva:Hey Death Spider!!  
  
Death:GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN.  
  
Teyva:Ummm... Death Spider, could do us the favor of getting rid of the cha-chaing spiders?  
  
Kaiba:Uhhhh... uhhhhh... uhhhhh.... uhhhhh... GET IT OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel:You have very weird friends.  
  
EPG:What? We're us.  
  
Death Spider:if you must have the spiders gone, teyva, i will rid them of here. *Death Spider crawled of Kaiba and over to the cha-chaing spiders, cutting each of their tiny heads off*  
  
Streea:Hello Death Spider!  
  
Death Spider:oh, hello streea. do you have any moldy pizza?  
  
Streea:Yup! Death brought over some, and I may just share with you.  
  
Death Spider:yay. i am sorry, but i can't stay long.  
  
Streea:At least stay for pizza.  
  
Death:IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT, THEN AT LEAST STAY FOR THIS. *Snaps his fingers and a parade of chickens marches through the door*  
  
Chickens:We don't want to be pies, we don't like gravy! *A chicken goes up to each person and hands them a chicken pot pie. They march of saying 'We don't want to be pies, we don't like gravy' until the are gone*  
  
Angel:That was odd.  
  
Death:BUT WAIT, THERE IS MORE.  
  
Headless, featherless chickens holding onto modly chicken pot pies with talking chicken head march after the ranting about pie and gravy. The chickens with no heads walked over to Death, Death Spider, Starayva, and Streea. The chicken head chanted 'We are pies!!' over and over again.  
  
Streea:My FAV!!  
  
Death Spider:i've always wanted one of these.  
  
Starayva:*Coos thanks to Death* ^-^  
  
Death:I THOUGHT YOU ALL WOULD LIKE THEM.  
  
Joey:Uhhhh... can we eat it?  
  
Wolf:I think you could, but unless you want to go to the hospital with Tristan, I would say no.  
  
Joey:Aaaahhh.  
  
Teyva:Joey, you bring me great pain.  
  
Doorbell:TRISTAN IS A FLYING POLITICIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:I didn't do that.  
  
Kaiba:La la la la.  
  
The undead butler with no head opens the door to reveal................................................................ Kaiser Daisuke and Ryoko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Ryoko:Hello everyone!  
  
Kaiser:What she said.  
  
EPG:Aaaahh, you just missed the chicken parade.  
  
Ryoko:Uhhh... thats ok.  
  
Kaiser:What are all those Tic-Tacs for outside?  
  
Yami:THERE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Adaele:I brought them. They are for everyone.  
  
Ryoko:Can I have some?  
  
Yami:NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas:I think you can.  
  
Frodo:Can we eat them now?  
  
EPG:Sure!  
  
Yami:YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs outside and jumps into the pile of Tic-Tacs*  
  
Frodo:What about me?!?!? *Runs after Yami and jumps in after him*  
  
Enomis:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs after both of them and jumps in*  
  
Yami/Frodo:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Muffled by Tic-Tacs*  
  
Everyone else:O_o  
  
Yugi:*Looks at Ryoko and Kaiser* Are either of you politicians?  
  
Kaiser:No. Why?  
  
Ryoko:What an odd question, and no, I'm not.  
  
Yugi:Do either of you fly?  
  
Kaiser:I'm not stupid if that's what you mean.  
  
Ryoko:Another odd question, and the answer is still no.  
  
Yugi:That's good!^-^  
  
Gimli:Hello all!!  
  
Merry:I don't know if this is the right spot.  
  
Pippen:How could it not be? There are EPG and Teyva!  
  
Merry:Oh hello EPG, Teyva!!  
  
Gimli:WE BROUGHT THE DRINKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG/Teyva:Hello Gimli, Merry, Pippen.  
  
Teyva:I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIMLI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:How do you know so many people.  
  
Teyva/EPG:*Jump next to eachother and link arms* We go to PUBS!!!  
  
Yugi:All... right... then.  
  
Enomis:*Pops head out of the Tic-Tacs* And me too!!  
  
Frodo:*Pops head out too*I wish she didn't though.  
  
Enomis:WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Frodo:Uh-oh. *Dives back under, followed by Enomis*  
  
Everyone else:o_O  
  
Mokuba:*Hic*What is that *hic* interesting tasting *hic* beverge?  
  
Kaiba:NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teyva:That was beer. Now you know why I told you not to bring it!  
  
Gimli:How did I know that you would have little people here?  
  
Likos:Todd, did you realise that we haven't said anything this whole chapter?  
  
Todd:I didn't take too much notice.  
  
Likos:You're deranged. *Looks at Teyva* Can I have a kiss.  
  
Teyva:I TOLD YOU MANY TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!((Hehe. Dericted at Gimli.))  
  
Likos:I'll take that as a no.  
  
Gimli:At least he isn't drunk.  
  
Kaiba:HE IS RUNNING AROUND HICCUPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOESN'T THAT MAKE IT SEEM LIKE HE'S DRUNK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Gimli:I guess I'm just so used to little haflings being drunk, I don't take too much notice.  
  
Teyva:*Slaps forehead* You can be so dence sometimes.  
  
Streea:What did you expect? He's a drawf!!!!  
  
Gimli:Oh, hello Streea.  
  
Streea:Hello Gimli. Did you bring it?  
  
Gimli:Sure did! *Hands her a pint of sour brandy with chunks of... something floating around in it*  
  
Streea:*Drinks it quickly* I don't get that everyday!  
  
Kaiba:How do you not get sick?  
  
Streea:I don't know. I do know, however, that many people have asked me that.  
  
Adaele:You wouldn't think that this could get any weirder, but then a little drunk kid runs in with a hose, about to drench us.  
  
Everyone else:WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Mokuba:HAHAHA*hic*HAHAHAHA*hic*HAHAHAHA*hic*HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs over to them with with a hose in his hands. He lets go of the knot and sprays everyone with it, leaving them soaking wet*  
  
Kaiba:MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE NOTHING TO DRY US OFF WITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:Well that *hic* all your peoples *hic* problem! Not mine *hic*!  
  
Kaiba:I am sorry Teyva, it appears you robe is wet.  
  
Teyva:It would dry faster if you took it off.  
  
Kaiba:NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teyva:Please?  
  
Mokuba:Yea, it would *hic* be better that *hic* way. *Starts to act really REALLY cute*  
  
Kaiba:NOT THE CUTENESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINE! I'll take it off. *Take off the purple robe and throws it on the ground*  
  
Mokuba:HAHAHA *hic* HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know a *hic* few girls who would *hic* love to see you like *hic* this! *Takes out a camera and starts to take pictures of Kaiba standing in his boxers only*  
  
Kaiba:MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Turns a deep shade of red*  
  
Legolas:Why did you have to bring the drawf Death?  
  
Death:HE INSISTED ON COMING WITH PIPPEN AND MERRY.  
  
Legolas:That just dandy.  
  
Wolf:You people are very strange.  
  
LDQ:Everyone here is strange.  
  
Angel:I would think we weren't.  
  
DME:I happen to like Gimli and Legolas and Merry and Pippen and Frodo.  
  
Enomis:NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs out of the Tic-Tacs and hits DME over to head with a mallet* NO ONE GETS FRODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:*Pops head out of Tic-Tacs*Does that mean that I will be left alone?  
  
???:Not quite.  
  
Yami:Who's that?!?! *Looks around*  
  
???:Well you introduce us, EPG?  
  
EPG:Aaaahhh, yes. This is Ariyah-Chan and Bleeding Angel, must not forget about Bleeding Angel's yami of course.  
  
Bleed:There are a lot of people here.  
  
EPG:Ya think?  
  
Y. Bleed:She does, yes, but I'm not so sure about some people here.  
  
Enomis:Grrrrr...  
  
Ariyah:Down doggy.  
  
Joey:I'M NOT A PUPPY!!!!!!!  
  
Ariyah:I wasn't talking to you!  
  
EPG:Be careful around Enomis, she bites.  
  
Enomis:NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:Really?  
  
Frodo:I didn't know that.  
  
Ariyah:Yami! *Runs over and glomps him* Yugi! *Runs over and glomps the both of them*  
  
Enomis:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAMI MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo:So I'm not loved?  
  
Likos:What do you think?  
  
Frodo:I think I'm saved.  
  
Enomis:*Tears* MIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou:I haven't been hugged to death or said anything this whole chapter.  
  
EPG:You haven't have you?  
  
???:Well we can fix that.  
  
Ryou:AHHHHHHH!! Who are you?  
  
???:I think EPG should introduce me.  
  
EPG:This is Typhoongal2002.  
  
Typhoon:And now, Ryou, you shall be loved! *Runs over and hugs him*  
  
Ryou:I was hugged, not glomped, hugged. And I can breath, and I won't pass out. I AM LOVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LDQ/EPG:*Roll eyes*  
  
Angel:Yugi, you look a little purple.  
  
Yugi:You... think...?  
  
Angel:Yes I do think, and I think you should be loved more! *Runs over and glomps him*  
  
Yami:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M FR...  
  
Enomis:*Glomps Yami* ALL MIIIIIIIINNNNNE!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I mustn't forget about you, Frodo! *Glomps him as well* OFF TO THE TIC-TACS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Chases Yami and Frodo into the Tic-Tac pile*  
  
Ryoko:Don't want to get inbetween them, now do we?  
  
Bleed:Nope.  
  
SQ:Kaiba, you look like you want your clothes back.  
  
Kaiba:*Wet like the rest*Hmmmm... my boxers are sogging wet and practicly falling off sooooooooo, YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEEEEEAAAAAATTTTTHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Death:OH, ALL RIGHT THEN. *Snaps fingers and Kaiba is wearing a pink leather dress*  
  
Kaiba:NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:*Takes a picture, or two, or three, or four, or maybe just a lot* I know *hic* plently of girls who *hic* would just love to see *hic* you like this!  
  
Kaiba:You little brat.....  
  
Death:IF YOU DON'T WANT IT THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO WEAR IT. *Snaps fingers and Kaiba is wearing an elvis suit*  
  
SQ:I wanted to do that.  
  
Death:I AM SORRY, BUT AT LEAST IT HAPPENED.  
  
SQ:I agree with that.  
  
Kaiba:THAT WASN'T NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:Who would want a *hic* picture of you like *hic* that?!?!  
  
Kaiba:Grrr.... I WOULD RATHER STAND IN MY BOXERS THEN THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else:O_O;;  
  
Kaiba:Uhhhh, right. Now get me out of this outfit.  
  
SQ:Aaaahhh.  
  
Death:FINE THEN. I DO NOT REALLY CARE. *Snaps fingers and Kaiba is standing in his boxers alone again*  
  
Everyone else:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba:Yes, yes. You have all had your laugh now. Can you go inside before anyone else sees me?  
  
EPG:Sure.  
  
Enomis:*Jumps out of the Tic-Tacs*Bring the Tic-Tacs in too!  
  
Yami:*Jumps out as well*YEAH!!!  
  
Wolf:This is a sudden change for you, Yami.  
  
Teyva:And it might just be for the worse.  
  
Yami:Grrr...  
  
Teyva:Down dog.  
  
Joey:DON'T CALL ME A DOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teyva:Joey, you can be stupid.  
  
Joey:I take that as a compliment.  
  
Teyva:*Slaps forehead* What is the world coming too?  
  
Adaele:Talking wolves and singing shadows as EPG tells me.  
  
EPG:Hehe ^-^!!  
  
Frodo:*Jumps out of the Tic-Tacs and tackles Yami* I HAD HER FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone beside Enomis, Yami, and Frodo:*Anime sweat drop*  
  
Yami:*Pushes him back* I don't think that is quite true.  
  
Enomis:I think I'll go inside now.  
  
Frodo/Yami:WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enomis:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs into the house, Yami and Frodo right behind her*  
  
EPG:That was really odd.  
  
Teyva:You just had to invite her.  
  
Pippen:You just had to invite that person named Yami.  
  
Merry:That person named Yami was here before either of us of Frodo you moron.  
  
Pippen:Oh, ok then ^-^!  
  
Everyone else still outside:*Anime fall*  
  
EPG:*Takes out her all-powerful laptop and types. The Tic-Tacs are transported from outside to inside* It is good to be the other!^-^  
  
Teyva:That it is.  
  
Enomis:*From inside*YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIC-TAC PILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo/Yami:STAY OUT OF IT YOU LOSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enomis:YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo:Yami:I'M TALKING TO HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Point at eachother, but how would we know, we're outside*  
  
Angel:I think we should save them from eachother.  
  
Everyone else still outside:*Nod*  
  
Mokuba:Can I have *hic* more of that drink *hic* that short one with the *hic* long bushy beard *hic* brought?  
  
Everyone else still outside:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Death Spider:i think i should go now, lots of stuff to be done. and i think the chapter should end with me going away.  
  
Death:I AGREE WITH YOU ON THAT MY LITTLE FRIEND.  
  
Death Spider:goodbye everyone. it was nice meeting you.  
  
Everyone else:BAI BAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Death:AND WITH THAT, THE CHAPTER ENDS.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EPG:Oh me, what will happen next?  
  
Teyva:The last people are coimg in in the next chapter.  
  
EPG:Yes, and everyone is finally going to eat.  
  
Joey:FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Death:YES JOEY, YOU GET FOOD.  
  
Teyva/EPG:*Shake heads*  
  
Yugi:What happened to Tèa?  
  
EPG:Don't worry. She and Tristan will be back.  
  
Kaiba:What about my clothes?  
  
Death:AAAAHHHH, YES. WELL I CAN GIVE EVERYONE TOWELS.  
  
Mokuba:I want more of that *hic* stuff the little man with the *hic* long bushy beard brought.  
  
Kaiba:You do not get anymore.  
  
Mokuba:Who are you to *hic* be talking?  
  
Kaiba:I'M YOU BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:Oh, ok then.  
  
Everyone else:*Anime fall*  
  
EPG:So good reveiws and I'll continue and again, I am sorry for the delay in putting it up. And I'm sorry if you wanted to be in but you aren't.  
  
Likos/Todd:So remember to reveiw and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:Again I didn't lose any money.  
  
Ryou:Not fair. 


	6. The Chapter Where the Author was to Stup...

This is the chapter where all are guests leave. The final guest will come and then everyone goes poof! The final guests are; Angel Kaiba 2, Kaibalover2, Illusion_Showron, Digi-Girl, Legolas150 and, Cassie!!!  
  
Kaiba:Where did you come up with the title name?  
  
EPG:I couldn't think of anything so I asked Ryou.  
  
Kaiba:And you listened to him??  
  
Ryou:She couldn't refuse.  
  
Kaiba:O_O;;;!!  
  
EPG:Hehehehe...  
  
Teyva:Azari, you frighten me sometimes.  
  
EPG:Sometimes??  
  
Teyva:Right, you scare me all the time!!  
  
EPG:HAHAH!!!   
  
Mokuba:Where did all the funkey tasting drink go? *Searches for more*  
  
Gimli:Why can't I give him more?  
  
Teyva:Because he got us wet last time.  
  
Gimli:Ok. Who can I give it to then?  
  
EPG:Give it to the hobbits. They'll like it.  
  
Gimli:Ok!! FRODO!!! PIPPEN!!! MERRY!!! COME HERE!!!!! *Walks off in their deriction*  
  
Japanese Lawyer:DISCLAIMER!!!!  
  
EPG:You finally say something!!  
  
Japanese Lawyer:O_o?  
  
EPG:Nevermind. Since this is the last chapter with guests I am gonna let the guests say the disclaimer one word at a time. It will go in the following order; Adaele, SQ, LDQ, DME, Ariyah, Bleed, Y. Bleed, Typhoon, Dragon, SnowWolf, Wolf, Kaiser, Ryoko then, Angel. Here we go!!  
  
Japanese Lawyer:HEAD HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:Adaele:Evil  
  
SQ:Panic  
  
LDQ:Goddess  
  
DME:Does  
  
Ariyah:Not  
  
Bleed:Own  
  
Y. Bleed:Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Typhoon:Us  
  
Dragon:Guests  
  
SnowWolf:Teyva  
  
Wolf:Teyva's  
  
Kaiser:Muse  
  
Ryoko:The  
  
Angel:People  
  
Adaele:From  
  
SQ:Lord  
  
LDQ:Of  
  
DME:The  
  
Ariyah:Rings  
  
Bleed:Or  
  
Y. Bleed:Death  
  
Typhoon:Likos  
  
Dragon:And  
  
SnowWolf:Todd!!  
  
Wolf:She  
  
Kaiser:Does  
  
Ryoko:However  
  
Angel:Own  
  
Adaele:Herself  
  
SQ:Her  
  
LDQ:Yami  
  
DME:Who  
  
Ariyah:Isn't  
  
Bleed:Even  
  
Y. Bleed:Here  
  
Typhoon:Her  
  
Dragon:Muse  
  
SnowWolf:Streea  
  
Wolf:The  
  
Kaiser:Dr. Pepper  
  
Ryoko:Tic-Tacs  
  
Angel:And  
  
Adaele:The  
  
SQ:Lovely  
  
LDQ:Tastey  
  
DME:Fun  
  
Ariyah:To  
  
Bleed:Eat  
  
Y. Bleed:Gonna  
  
Typhoon:Be  
  
Dragon:Eaten  
  
SnowWolf:Soon  
  
Wolf:Pizza!  
  
Kaiser:End  
  
Ryoko:Of  
  
Angel:Disclaimer!!!!  
  
Bakura:That was confusing.  
  
Japanese Lawyer:HEAD HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away screaming that*  
  
EPG:Ooooooohhhhhh, that was fun. ((Hard to write though...))  
  
Mokuba:I WANT TASTY THING GIMLI BROUGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Tears*  
  
Kaiba:Even though you don't need it YOU GET DR. PEPPER!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:Oh, ok!! ^^  
  
Kaiba:*Slaps forehead* Ugh.  
  
EPG:*Pulls out her all-powerfull laptop and types something. Soon a whole bunch of deranged penguins and mushrooms chase Bakura* That was satisfying.  
  
Bakura:WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
EPG:I don't know. AND ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura:GET THEM AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EPG made everyone sit down in the living room, even though a lot of them had to sit on the floor.  
  
Adaele:When will the last people come?  
  
Mokuba:Yea!!  
  
Joey:And when they come, can we eat?  
  
EPG:They will come soon, and we will eat when they come.  
  
Teyva:Death, may we have towels? It is getting cold being wet.  
  
Death:OF COURSE YOU ALL MAY. *He snaps his fingers and a towel lands on everyone, except Bakura and Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba:Why don't I have a towel???  
  
Bakura:What about me?!?!  
  
Death:I ONLY HAVE ONE TOWEL LEFT, SO YOU TWO WILL HAVE TO SHARE.  
  
Bakura/Kaiba:SHARE?!?! WITH HIM?!?!?! *Glare at eachother* NEVER!!!!!!!  
  
Death:IF YOU WANT TO STAY WET THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE IT.  
  
Bakura:Fine, I'll share, as long as I can us it first.  
  
Kaiba:I don't care, as long as I get one! I wish I didn't have to share though.  
  
Bakura:Are you saying that I'm not good enough for you?!?  
  
Kaiba:I'm saying that I don't know what you will do with that towel!!  
  
Bakura:Oh, so you don't trust me, you don't trust an old friend?  
  
Kaiba:FRIEND!?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'FRIEND'?!?!?!  
  
Bakura:I don't know, why I bother that is.  
  
Kaiba:Grrr...  
  
Bakura:Down mutt.  
  
Joey:DON'T CALL ME A DOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura:I wasn't calling you one, I wa...  
  
Joey:*Bashes him on the head with a mallet* TAKE THAT EVIL DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba:You go Jeoy.  
  
Death:OH WELL. KAIBA, YOU CAN HAVE THE TOWEL UNTIL BAKURA REGAINS CONCIOUSNESS. *Snaps fingers and a towel falls on top of Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba:I will no longer be standing in my boxers alone!!! YES!!!!!  
  
Bakura:I wouldn't say that. *Stands up* Hand over my towel.  
  
Kaiba:WHAT?!?!?! I JUST GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Death:I DID SAY THAT YOU COULD HAVE IT UNTIL HE GAINED CONCIOUSNESS, AND HE HAS.  
  
Bakura:Yea! So hand it over!  
  
Kaiba:*Mutters something about stupid theif and old dead person. Hands the towel to Bakura* I will get my revenge!!!  
  
Zuimedah:*Caws loudly and starts to try and peck Kaiba's eyes out*  
  
Mokuba:He don't like the word revenge and he likes Bakura. Hehe.  
  
Bakura:I feel loved.  
  
SnowWolf:Thats good for none of us like you that much.  
  
EPG:Weeeellllllll, I wouldn't say that.  
  
Teyva:And where did this sudden change of heart come from.  
  
Ryou:That's my favorite card.  
  
Teyva:*Slaps forehead* I didn't know you were that dence.  
  
Enomis:Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmh... Ears... *Dives back under the Tic-Tacs, Yami and Frodo's ear in her mouth*  
  
Teyva:How is it possible to chew on two peoples ears at the same time?  
  
EPG:Teeheehee... BAKURA WILL RULE OVER ALL... and Ryou will stay my toy.  
  
Ryou:NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NO ONES TOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO ONES TOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura:You really think I will have that much power?  
  
EPG:No, it's just fun to say that. And besides, it's the only thing that fits with 'and Ryou will stay my toy'.  
  
Ryou:I AM NO ONES TOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EPG:I would disagree with that. *Runs over to him and glomps him*  
  
LDQ:Don't forget about me, even though he is MY TOY!!!!!!!!! *Runs over and glomps him as well*  
  
Ryou:NO.... ONES..... TOY..... AM....... I....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Typhoon:I don't want you as my toy anyways. That wouldn't go good in my collection.  
  
Teyva:Uhhhhh, right.  
  
Likos:Can I have a kiss?  
  
Teyva:Sure. *She walks over to Joey. She kisses his cheek*  
  
Joey:*Blushes* What was that for?  
  
Teyva:Oh! It wasn't you who wanted a kiss? Oh well, that was my only kiss at this time. Sorry Todd.  
  
Todd:What? I didn't want a kiss, not now at least.  
  
Likos:Grrr...  
  
Bakura:I'm not even gonna mention the canine word.  
  
EPG:I can give a kiss to someone! *Kisses Ryou's nose* That was fun.  
  
Ryou:*Blushes* Not.... infront..... of........ other........ people.......!!  
  
LDQ:ME KISS TOO!!!!! *Kisses his cheek*  
  
Ryou:*Blushes more* Not...... the....... kisses......!!!  
  
Typhoon:I would kiss you, but I'm not the kind of person.  
  
???:I guess you have forgotten that one more person would like to have a part of Ryou.  
  
???:Yea, and will that crazy person in the Tic-Tacs give my Yami back!?!  
  
Enomis:*Pops head out of Tic-Tacs*I'M NOT CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo:*Surfaces head as well*Would've fooled *hic* me.  
  
Enomis:Oooooooohhhhhhhhh, your drunk. *Evil grin* I have something at the bottom of the pile for you.  
  
Frodo:COOL *hic*!!!!!!!!! What is it? *hic*  
  
Enomis:I'll show you if you follow me. *Dives under followed by Frodo*  
  
Yami:*Pops head out*I wonder if she'll let me have some of it?  
  
???:I think it's gotten away from us over here.  
  
???:Yea!  
  
EPG:Ok ok. *Let's go of Ryou, as does LDQ* This is Legolas150, but she'll go by her Yami's name, Rhamana. And this is Digi-Girl.  
  
Digi:Yes! Now I can hug you, Yami, Yugi!!  
  
Yami/Yugi:NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo:AHHHHHHH*hic*hahahahahahahaha… *Muffled by Tic-Tacs*  
  
Digi:That was odd. *Runs over to Yami and pulls him out of the Tic-Tacs and hugs him*  
  
Yami:Hey, I can actually breath still.  
  
Ariyah:Not for long. *Runs over and glomps him*  
  
Digi:Hmph, Yugi! *Runs over and hugs him instead*  
  
Yugi:You are nice. *Hugs back*  
  
Kaiba:Something puzzles me, how did you get in without us knowing?  
  
Rhamana:It is rather disgusting.  
  
Kaiba:What do you mean 'disgusting'?  
  
Rhamana:Two little men with curly hair and hairy feet ran out of the kitchen door.  
  
Kaiba:And what's so disgusting about that?  
  
Rhamana:They were butt naked.  
  
Digi:And you standing there in your boxers is not helping to erase the sight.  
  
Kaiba:*Blushes* Uhhhhhhhhhhh…  
  
Frodo:AHHHHHHHH*hic*hahahahahahahahahahahaha… *Muffled by Tic-Tacs again*  
  
Kaiba:*Grabs towel from Bakura and ties it around his waist* You've had it for long enough.  
  
Bakura:I don't care, I was done with it anyways.  
  
Kaiba:I'm not even gonna ask what you mean by that.  
  
Teyva:*Turns to Gimli* How much beer did you give the hobbits anyways?  
  
Gimli:I had four barrels, so about 1 and 1/3 to each of them.  
  
EPG:YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey:Wow, some ones dumber them me.  
  
Wolf:Admitting your dumb is pretty stupid in itself, but you can be smarter them Gimli most of the time.  
  
Gimli:That's so nice Wolf.  
  
Wolf:I try to be as kind as I can.  
  
Streea:If he had given me some then the hobbits would still probably be drunk, but at least the wouldn't be running around naked!!!!!!  
  
EPG:How did I get stuck with a muse who has an iron stomach?  
  
Streea:Your just a special person, Zar.  
  
EPG:That means SO much coming from you, Stree. *Rolls eyes*  
  
???:Who are those creepy little people running around with no clothes.  
  
???:At least we know we came to the right place.  
  
Teyva:And what does that mean?  
  
???:Don't you think I should be introduced before I answer questions?  
  
Teyva:Your right. Azari.  
  
EPG:Ok. This is KaibaLover2.  
  
Kaiba:Damn.  
  
EPG:Whatever. And this is Illusion Showro.  
  
Illusion:And to answer to your question, I am just stating that weird stuff always goes on here at the Kaiba Mansion, so creepy people running around with no clothes on just assures me that I have come to the right place.  
  
Kaiba:Oh thanks.  
  
KL2:*Runs over and glomps Kaiba*What the name says!!  
  
Kaiba:I thought everyone loved Ryou, not me...  
  
EPG:At least I know four people who like Ryou.  
  
Ryou:NO!  
  
LDQ:Four people who are here right now.  
  
Ryou:NO NO!!!!  
  
Typhoon:Four people who love him dearly.  
  
Ryou:NO NO NO!!!!!!  
  
Rhamana:Four people whos names are EPG, LDQ, Typhoon, and Rhamana. *They all go over and glomp him*  
  
Ryou:NO... NO... NO... NO...!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Typhoon:That was fun. *Let's go*  
  
Rhamana:Yes it was. *Let's go as well*  
  
LDQ:A reason I do it all the time. *Let's go*  
  
EPG:A the reason I do this. *Kisses his nose and let's go*  
  
Ryou:I'm alive. Embarassed by the kiss, but alive! YES!!!  
  
EPG:Sometimes you can be odder then Bakura.  
  
Bakura:*Eating Tic-Tac case*What do you mean by that?!?  
  
EPG:I guess you aren't odder then that.  
  
Bakura:Grrrr...  
  
LDQ:Down puppy. Before we have to put a chain around your neck.  
  
Bakura:Haven't you people learned never to call someone a dog around Joey?  
  
Joey:DON'T CALL ME A DOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs over and hits Bakura on the head with a herring*  
  
Bakura:It... wasn't... me...!!! X_x  
  
LDQ:Amazing, I wasn't hit by a herring and I called Bakura the dog. Usaully that means to Joey that I call... *Has mouth covered by Teyva and EPG*  
  
Teyva:Please don't say that.  
  
EPG:You are our guest and we don't want you to be beatten into the ground with a herring.  
  
LDQ:Oh, ok.  
  
Pippen and Merry run through the door and out the kitchen door.  
  
Adaele:My eyes have been burned!!  
  
Angle:That was diffently not needed.  
  
Legolas:Gimli, I think you should go catch them now.  
  
Gimli:Why just me? There are two of them. You help me!!  
  
Legolas:Why me?  
  
Gimli:'Cause your fast, and so are they.  
  
Legolas:You are not very nice, did you know that?  
  
Gimli:I sorta did. Help me catch them!!  
  
Legolas:Fine. But you will pay me back greatly then.  
  
Gimli:Fine, fine.  
  
Legolas and Gimli run after the two drunk and naked hobbits, Merry and Pippen.  
  
SnowWolf:Well at least the hobbits won't be naked for much longer.  
  
Teyva:You don't know how fast Pippen and Merry can run do you?  
  
SnowWolf:No, not really.  
  
EPG:I think they will be done with being drunk before Gimli and Legolas catch them.  
  
???:I think we should all help them.  
  
???:Maybe the boys could help them but I am not going any where near those two nude hobbits.  
  
Frodo:*Pops head out of Tic-Tacs*Did somebody say hobbits?  
  
Enomis:DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Pulls him back under*  
  
???:At least there aren't three nude hobbits.  
  
Bakura:I don't know how long that will last however.  
  
???:How about you introduce us EPG.  
  
EPG:Ok then. This is Angel Kaiba 2.  
  
Kaiba:Dammit! Why do all the bad things happen to me??  
  
AK2:I don't know what your talking about. *Runs over and glomps him*  
  
KL2:Neither do I, and your boxers are funny looking. *Runs over and glomps him as well*  
  
Kaiba:Not……… nice……..  
  
???:And I will be cast out of the little party?  
  
EPG:No. This is Cassie.  
  
Cassie:Thank you.  
  
Joey:Now that everyone is here, can eat?  
  
EPG:Yes, you can eat now.  
  
Adaele:And I can have Tic-Tacs!  
  
Teyva:*Walks over to Kaiba and gives him a kiss* Don't ask what that was for. I don't know myself.  
  
Kaiba:0.o  
  
KL2:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Glares at Teyva*  
  
AK2:What a good idea! *Gives him a very, very long kiss on the lips*  
  
Kaiba:O_O*He fall over backwards in a dead faint*  
  
Likos:AND THERE WAS MUCH REJOICING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teyva:*Looks at Kaiba* Oh my.  
  
Ryou:RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away, very, very scared*  
  
Teyva:*Looks at Ryou's retreating back* You know, if I had a bunch of people glomping me, I'd run away too.  
  
EPG:*Glares at Teyva*Not very nice are you?  
  
Teyva:Of course not! It's me!  
  
Starayva:^^  
  
Teyva:Starayva? Are you high?  
  
Starayva:*Falls of Teyva's shoulder*X_x  
  
Teyva:Oh dear..............  
  
Streea:I think that is her way of saying 'Yes Teyva, what do you think?'  
  
Teyva:I believe you are correct. How odd. I've never seen Starayva fall off anything, especially my shoulder. She must be REALLY high.  
  
EPG:You think?  
  
Teyva:Yup. Sadly, I do. Think, that is. Ok, I need to sit down. I'm getting woozy. *Collapses onto the couch*  
  
Likos:Um, Teyva? *He looks worriedly at Teyva, who has landed on top of him* Maybe this isn't so bad......  
  
Everyone else:0.o  
  
Adaele:*Decides to change the subject* To the Tic-Tacs!  
  
Yami:TIC-TACS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs over to the Tic-Tacs and jumps in, but jumps out screaming two seconds later* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hides behind Kaiba*  
  
Angel:That won't exactly work.  
  
Yami:Shutup, what do you know?  
  
EPG:I know that you are EXTREMELY scared.  
  
SnowWolf:Why do you say that?  
  
EPG:A selected few things would scare Yami away from a large pile of Tic-Tacs and all it's glory.  
  
Teyva:*Finally realizes is sitting on Likos* Oh, sorry Likos. *Moves to different seat. Looks at Yami* It has something to do with Enomis and Frodo, doesn't it?  
  
Yami:*Nodds head frantically*  
  
Teyva:I am *Hits head with two fingers* psychic!  
  
Enomis and Frodo walk out of the Tic-Tac pile, wearing eachother's clothes.  
  
Teyva:*Stands up and covers eyes. She begins to walk out of the room*I did NOT see that. I did NOT see that! I did NOT just see that!! *Has eyes covered so... well... she walks into a wall* Ow?  
  
Illusion:I think that is something we could've all done without.  
  
Kaiba:*Sits up and looks at Enomis and Frodo*How lovely. *Faints again*  
  
Mokuba:O_o Uhhh... someone?  
  
Adaele:At least it was better then seeing the nude hobbits.  
  
Frodo:Did someone say hobbits?  
  
Angel:Still drunk is he?  
  
AK2:I think that would be a yes.  
  
Merry and Pippen run in through the front doors.  
  
Merry:HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pippen:Can't catch us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teyva:I am NOT going to open my eyes!!! I hear Merry and Pippen and that means that Legolas and Gimli didna catch them.  
  
Gimli:You would win that bet.  
  
Legolas:Stop talking and run!!!!!!  
  
Gimli:Right.  
  
All four of them run outside again.  
  
KL2:This is an insane party!  
  
EPG:Really.  
  
Teyva:Can I open my eyes now?  
  
Yami:If I can jump into the Tic-Tac pile then yes.  
  
Kaiba:*Sits up and looks around*I think it would be fine. *Faints again*  
  
Joey:How did he know what he were talkin' 'bout?  
  
Cassie:I think it was just luck.  
  
Illusion:I agree with Cassie.  
  
Angel:Well, can we have Tic-Tacs or not?  
  
Bakura:*Still trying to get Tic-Tacs out of the case by chewing on it*I think EPG should get rid of the 'bad' ones.  
  
Adaele:What do you mean the... ohhhhhh. Yes, yes, please!!  
  
Dragon:I don't know if I want any if that happened.  
  
Y. Bleed:They are in plastic containers!!  
  
Bleed:The Tic-Tacs themselves wouldn't have been touched.  
  
EPG:I will do it anyways. *She takes out her all-powerful laptop and types. A whole bunch of smushed and opened Tic-Tac cases march out of the pile and into a trash can that wasn't there till now*  
  
Death:NICE EPG.  
  
EPG:Thankyou. I like making Tic-Tacs march, tis fun.  
  
Mokuba:Teeheehee... tis, tis, tis... tis.  
  
Everyone else:0.o  
  
Mokuba:*Walks off muttering 'tis' over and over again*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone ate all but a few Tic-Tacs, leaving some cases for Frodo, Enomis, Pippen, Legolas, Gimli, and Merry. Kaiba showed everyone into the very large dining room and made them sit at the table.  
  
Ariyah:This is a very big dining room.  
  
Angel:And a very big table.  
  
Kaiba:*Sitting at the head of the table*It wasn't cheap, so I would believe so.  
  
EPG:I want to sit next to Ryou!!  
  
Typhoon:NOO, I want to sit next to him!!  
  
LDQ:No one is sitting by Ryou, 'cept me.  
  
Rhamana:Two people can sit next to Ryou, and I'm going to be one of them!!  
  
EPG:I say I should sit next to him since I have been here the longest.  
  
Rhamana:I say I should sit next to him since I have been here the shortest!!  
  
LDQ:I should sit next to him, since he likes me the most!!  
  
Typhoon:You are wrong, he likes me the most!!!  
  
Rhamana:You two are greatly mistaken, he likes me the most!!!  
  
EPG:Teeheehee... there is now only one more spot. *Is sitting on Ryou's left, leaning on his shoulder*  
  
Typhoon/LDQ/Rhamana:Grrrr... MINE SPOT!!!!! *All run over to the spot, but...................... Rhamana gets there first!!!!*  
  
Rhamana:YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! *Leans on Ryou's right shoulder*  
  
Typhoon/LDQ:Not nice....  
  
Bakura:There is always me!  
  
Typhoon/LDQ:*Glare at Bakura*  
  
Typhoon:You are creepy...  
  
LDQ:And have very funny eyes and hair...  
  
Typhoon:And are very mean...  
  
LDQ:And have a funny shirt...  
  
Bakura:ENOUGH!!! I will sit by myself, and then there is always the spot right across from Ryou.  
  
Ryou:-_-' Why did you have to tell them?  
  
Bakura:'Cause I care for you.  
  
Ryou:Really? Then why don't you show it?  
  
Bakura:*Sits on Mokuba's right, who is sitting at the end of the table*I try and try and try, but it don't seem to work for you.  
  
LDQ:Where are you going to sit, Typhoon?*Sitting right across from Ryou*  
  
Typhoon:*Sigh*Why does it always happen to me? I guess I will sit here*Sits right across from EPG*  
  
Rhamana:Cool, I get to sit next to Ryou. *Kisses his cheek*  
  
Ryou:Who started all this kissing?  
  
EPG:That would be Teyva.*Kisses his nose*  
  
Ryou:*Blushes and glares at Teyva*Why?  
  
Teyva:'Cause Likos asked me for one. *Kisses Todd, who is sitting at her right*  
  
Todd:Cool, I got another kiss.  
  
Teyva:*Turns to Likos sitting at her left*That was my last kiss until I get some food.  
  
Joey:Food is good.*Sits across from Teyva*^.^  
  
Enomis:*Walks down with Frodo, both of them wearing the right clothes*I sit next to Yugi and Yami.  
  
Ariyah:I wanted to si...  
  
Enomis:*Bites her hand*Mine!!  
  
Ariyah:Okie!! ^^;  
  
Enomis:*Grabs Yami and Yugi and places them on either side of herself, Yugi on right and Yami on left*And someone can sit next to Yugi, and someone can sit next to Yami. ^^  
  
Ariyah:Since I can't sit next to both.... I call YAMI!!!! *Runs and sits next to Yami, left*  
  
Yami:Someone nice sits next to me, I think.  
  
Frodo:What about me??  
  
Enomis:Pippen and Merry can sit next to you when they come back.  
  
Frodo:And then Legolas and Gimli can sit by one of them!!^^  
  
Streea:I see he ain't drunk anymore. *Sits next to EPG, left, and Likos, right*  
  
Likos:Oh, that's just nice. I get to sit next to the wolfe with an iron stomach.  
  
Streea:Watch what you say, person!! *Growls*  
  
Starayva:Cooo!^^*Sits on Teyva's left shoulder*  
  
Legolas:There is no need for us run anymore. The two drunk hobbits are putting clothes on...  
  
Gimli:In separate rooms...  
  
Legolas:And should be down shortly. *Sits on Mokuba's left*  
  
Zuimedah:Caw!^^*Sits on Mokuba's right shoulder*  
  
Mokuba:Good birdie!!  
  
Pippen:What happened after we drank the beer?  
  
Frodo:Yes, what did happen?  
  
Merry:Or do we want to know?  
  
Digi:A lot of stuff happened while you three were drunk, but you do not really want to know.  
  
Pippen:Fine with me!*Sits next to Legolas, left*  
  
Frodo:All I know is that I am numb all over. *Sits next to Pippen, left*  
  
Merry:My feet are sore.*Sits next to Frodo, left*  
  
Gimli:I thought it was a good idea to give them all the beer, at least at the time.*Sits next to Merry, left and Death, right*  
  
Death:I DON'T GET WHY I COULDN'T SIT NEXT TO JOEY.  
  
Joey:Tristen will sit here.  
  
Teyva:Joey, Tristen is at the hospital.  
  
SQ:I will sit here. *Sits on Kaiba's right*  
  
KL2:I think we should let Kaiba decide on who gets to sit on he's left.  
  
Kaiba:Me? You two want me to decide?  
  
AK2/KL2:*Nod*Yes yes yes!! Do do do!!  
  
Kaiba:Do not bite my head off, neither.  
  
AK2/KL2:CHOOSE!!!!  
  
Kaiba:Fine!! KL2.  
  
AK2:Why?!?  
  
Kaiba:'Cause you kissed me!!!  
  
KL2:Yeah!! *Sits on his left*  
  
AK2:Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't remmember that. *Sits next to SQ*  
  
Bleed:I do not care where I sit, as long as I can sit next to my Yami.  
  
Y. Bleed:Since no one will sit next to Bakura, I will.  
  
Bakura:I ish loved.  
  
EPG:*Evil grin*  
  
Bakura:What was that for?  
  
EPG:Nothin, nothing at all. Teeheehee.  
  
Bakura:Oooo...kkkk...  
  
Y. Bleed:Nothing, right... *Sits next to Bakura, right*  
  
Bleed:Cool, I can sit now. *Sits next to her Yami, right*  
  
Digi:Since no one is sitting next to Death on his left, I shall. *Sits on Death's left and Rhamana's right*  
  
Death:THANKYOU KINDLY.  
  
Digi:No problem, I think.  
  
DME:If I could've, I would of gladly sat next to Frodo, or Merry, or Pippen, or Gimli, well not really, or Legolas.  
  
Gimli:Why not me?  
  
DME:You smell funny.  
  
Death:YES, YOU DO.  
  
Merry:Sadly my friend, I must agree.  
  
DME:Uhhh... yah. So I'll just sit here. *Sits on Todd's left*  
  
AK2:Who is going to sit on my right?  
  
Dragon:For me being afaird that I will have to sit next to Joey, I will sit here. *Sits next to AK2, right, and DME, left*  
  
Kaiba:Amazing, one side is completly filled.  
  
Mokuba:What?  
  
Frodo:He said that one side is completly filled.  
  
Mokuba:Cool!  
  
Zuimedah:Caw!!^^  
  
Angel:Now is my chance to sit next to Yugi!! Yeah!!  
  
Digi:I could've sat next to Yugi? Why did no one tell me??  
  
Yugi:I could've, but I couldn't.  
  
Digi:Why is that?  
  
Yugi:That. *Points to Enomis, who is kissing Yami on the lips*  
  
Digi:I didn't really need to see that but ok, I guess.  
  
Angel:Cool, I get to sit next to Yugi. *Sits on his right*  
  
Yugi:I don't get this, why do I have to sit across from the smelly little old man?  
  
Gimli:Who you calling little??  
  
Yugi:You!!  
  
Gimli:Oh, ok!!  
  
Yugi:*Anime sweat drop*  
  
Cassie:Joey, you look hungry.  
  
Joey:Food!! *Ignores Cassie*  
  
Cassie:Well, I know where I'm not sitting. I'll just squeeze in here. *Sits on KL2's left*  
  
KL2:Company!!^-^  
  
Cassie:Yup.  
  
Wolf:Since I don't think anyone will willingly sit next to Joey, I shall. *Sit's on Joey's right*  
  
Illusion:Hmmm... 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16... I guess I will take empty slot 16, across from Dragon. *Sits on Cassie's left*  
  
SnowWolf:Hmmm... choices choices.  
  
Ryoko:Well I'm not one to wait and let my choices narrow. *Sits between Wolf and Illusion* This will do well.  
  
Streea:I see two spots, and three people standing.  
  
EPG:That's becuase you have taken one of their spots!!  
  
Yami:I don't really need to eat, being a spirit and all, so I guess I will just...  
  
Enomis:You are staying!!  
  
Yami:On second thought, I guess I will try pizza.  
  
EPG:It looks like you will have to sit behind me again, Stree.  
  
Streea:That isn't far, I never get to sit at the table anymore. *Jumps off the seat and lays behind EPG's chair*  
  
Adaele:I'll just take the seat inbetween Likos and EPG then. She won't bite me, I hope...  
  
Streea:But you don't know if I will.  
  
Adaele:Threatened by a wolfe, something I don't know whether I should laugh at, or be afaird.  
  
EPG:Just sit.  
  
Adaele:That I will. *Sits by Likos and EPG*  
  
SnowWolf:I guess I will choose last.  
  
Kaiser:Cool! Then I sit next to Typhoon. *Sits on Typhoon's left*  
  
SnowWolf:And of course, I sit next to Joey. Oh well, at least I get pizza. *Sits next to Kaiser and Joey*  
  
EPG:And everyone is seated. Pizza, Dr. Pepper, and Cotten Candy will be out shortly.  
  
Everyone else:Cotten Candy??  
  
EPG:Something I dug up while everyone else was busy.  
  
Mokuba:COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba:Great, oh well, I always knew that I lived in hell.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
30 minutes later...  
  
Digi:I though you said that the stuff would be out soon??  
  
EPG:I did, unless Death forgot to bring out the undead butlers with no heads!!  
  
DeathOH, I AM SORRY, MUST OF SLIPPED MY MIND.  
  
Joey:That's not all that is going to slip your mind if I don't get some food!!!  
  
Teyva:Calm down Joey.  
  
Joey:How can I calm down when the pizza is in the kitchen, getting cold?!?  
  
Everyone else:*Anime sweat drop*  
  
Death:I WILL CALL ON SOME OF MY FRIENDS, THAT WILL GET THE PIZZA OUT FASTER.  
  
Death snaps his fingers and several undead butlers with no heads appear in a puff of smoke. They moan and go into the kitchen.  
  
Death:FOOD SHOULD BE OUT SHORTLY.  
  
EPG:That's what I said 30 minutes ago.  
  
Just as she says that, the undead butlers with no heads come out. A few are carring pizza boxs, others are carring Dr. Pepper, and a few are carring pink and blue cotton candy.  
  
Wolf:Why pink?  
  
EPG:No yellow.  
  
SnowWolf:How about using your special author powers.  
  
EPG:Good idea!!^.^  
  
SnowWolf:*Anime sweat drop*  
  
EPG:*Pulls out her all-powerful laptop and types. Soon all the pink cotton candy is yellow*Happy?  
  
Everyone else:*Nod*  
  
The undead butlers go around and put two pieces of pizza on everyones plate and put the Dr. Pepper along the table neatly. The rest of them handed cotton candy to all the people except Streea, Death, and Starayva. They handed Death and Streea grey cotton candy instead.   
  
Streea:YEAH!!  
  
Everyone else:^^;;  
  
Death:HAPPY STREEA?  
  
Streea:You bet!! *Eats her moldy pizza and cotten candy*  
  
Joey:FEEDIN' FRENZY!!!!!!!!! *He digs in to his cotten candy, pizza, and Dr. Pepper, as well as everyone else*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two mintues later........  
  
Joey:Can I have more???  
  
Everyone else:*Anime sweat drop*  
  
Death:UHH... SURE.  
  
One of the undead butlers walks over to Joey, but trips over Streea and the pizza flies above everyone and lands on Enomis's head.  
  
Bakura:*Laughs*Oh! That's great!! Enomis, you better run, Joey might try to eat your head!  
  
Enomis:*Growls*You little creep!! *Jumps over the table and over to him*DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura:WHOAH!!!!!! *Gets up and runs away, Enomis following him*  
  
Azari:Now this is entertainment!! *Laughs*  
  
Enomis:COME BACK HERE AND FEEL THE POWER OF MY CLAWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura:0.o;;;?? SAVE ME SAVE ME SAV........... *Runs into a wall* Ow? There was a wall there.... *Faints*  
  
Enomis:*Nods satisfied and sits back down*  
  
Everyone else:*Sweat drop**Continue eating*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After everyone is done eating...  
  
Joey:Bai bai!!!  
  
EPG:*Waves*COME SEE US AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Teyva:It was very fun!!  
  
Death:I WISH I COULD STAY LONGER, AS I THINK WE ALL DO, BUT GOODBYE!  
  
Legolas:See you all soon!  
  
SnowWolf:THAT WAS REALLY FUN!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:Uhhhh..... guys.....  
  
Kaiba:WHAT THE HELL HAS BEEN DONE TO MY HOUSE!?!?!?!?!?!?! *Looks at trashed house*  
  
Mokuba:I think we need to go and help clean.  
  
Todd:Scary....  
  
Likos:Yup yup! And that's why I'm leaving!! Goodbye Teyva!  
  
Teyva:*Gives Likos a BIG romantic kiss on his lips*Goodbye Likos!  
  
Likos:I GOT A KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Jumps away saying that*  
  
Digi:I think we should go stop him before he jumps off a bridge.  
  
Guests:*Nod*Bye!/Goodbye!/See ya!/Bai bai!/Buh bai! *Walk off*  
  
EPG:I think we should go clean up before Kaiba decides to kill us all.  
  
Everyone else:*Nod and go inside to clean up*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
EPG:*Sighs*I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now to work on the 7th chapter! *Pulls out laptop and begins to type*  
  
Ryou:Oh great, I wonder what will happen next.  
  
Bakura:My head hurts... *Rubs head*  
  
Mokuba:I think we got that down after you hit that wall.  
  
Bakura:Shutup shorty!  
  
Mokuba:DUN CALL ME SHORT!!!!!  
  
Teyva:Now, I think this story will compeltely end right here.  
  
Guests:REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
